Creature of the Night
by Crystal of Moonlight
Summary: As Ryou goes to the graveyard one night, he hadn't expected, that this would change his whole life... What will happen? Can somebody help him to get rid of the creature? Can he help himself? Or can his friends help him?... It's a demon story! COMPLETE R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first fan-fiction I've ever made, so please read it and review. Tell me, what I can better and what you think of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 1**

"See you, Ryou", Yugi called after the white-haired teenager. "Take care on your way home!"

"Sure. Bye, guys!", Ryou waved the group of teenagers behind him goodbye. He had spent the whole afternoon and evening with Yugi, Malik, Tea, Joey and Tristan, but now, it was already dark. Time to go home.

Home... Not that Ryou could ever call any place his `home´, because a `home´ was normally a place where you're family is waiting for you.

Family... it was a long time ago that Ryou had had a real family. His father was an archaeologist and always out of the country. Egypt, Greek, South America, that are places where he was, leaving his son alone at `homé. Ryou used to have a mother and a little sister as well, but, when he had been eight, destiny had decided to take them both from this world, maybe into another one. A traffic accident, a stupid traffic accident, had changed his life, which used to be so happy and full of love. But after the accident, everything in his ideal world had been turned upside down. He and his father had changed residence every little while and his father often left him alone at home, thinking Ryou could care for himself, which was actually true, but because of that, Ryou was ever so often lonely.

So, with both his mother and his sister dead, and his father very rare at home, who was left for him? No one... Yeah, he had some friends, but he often felt like a fifth wheel, when he was with them. Today had been no exception.

He kicked small stones out of his way, as he walked towards his apartment building.

"Oh, why me?", he muttered to himself as he thought about his life. The moonlight gleaming on his pale skin and a summer breeze making his white long hair wave, he walked to the front door of the building. His apartment was in the fifth story, and there was no elevator, so he had to go up the stairs. Arriving upstairs, he swung open his apartment door, kicked his shoes into a corner and slumped on the couch in the living room. He hadn't eaten anything the whole day, but he wasn't hungry, so he turned the TV on. He switched through the channels, realizing that there was nothing, what interested him. Love movies, movies with a happy ending, such stuff he simply didn't like. It was too happy, too nice, the complete opposite of his life. He just couldn't watch it, because it made him feel lonelier than he already was.

Ryou groaned. //Okay//, he thought, //Then I have to do something else.// He consulted a watch. Half past ten on a Friday. He groaned again. He was definitely not tired enough to go to bed. What could he do instead? Slowly, he sat up straight, turned off the TV and stood up. After having looked around in the room for something to do, he went to the hallway and put on the shoes he has just thrown into a corner, as he had arrived. Having locked the door, he went down the stairs and stepped finally into the darkness of the night. The lamps along the street shined only weakly, but that didn't bother Ryou. He wasn't afraid of being alone in the street at night. Where is the difference of being alone anywhere at night or by daylight for that matter? Ryou didn't know either. Besides, he also wasn't one for being scared of the darkness or creepy things and places. So, the place where he wanted to go at this late hour was the graveyard. Boo! Ghosts and zombies, how scary! Nah, such creatures weren't real. Time was when Ryou had been interested in such things and also in occult themes and stuff, but he was over it. No, at the graveyard there really wasn't anything besides dead bodies under the earth and some dead stones.

After a few minutes he reached the gate of the graveyard. As he opened it, it creaked and squeaked, making that horrible sound that you can hear in scary movies. But Ryou didn't care, eventually there wasn't anything to be afraid of. His paces echoed in the silence as he walked along the graves. He knew where he wanted to go. A small hill in the center of the graveyard with a tree on top was his goal. He had been there already previously.

And as he walked along the graves, he suddenly thought, he had seen something. A shadow, disappearing behind the bushes at the very back of the gravestones. He shivered slightly. Had there really been something? Or had it just been his imagination? It must have been his imagination, because, who is on a graveyard in the middle of the night? Besides him, at least. His head must have played him a trick. With a shrug he continued going to the small hill. He felt a bit uncomfortably, but, like already said, there really wasn't anything to be afraid of.

Ryou reached the top of the hill and let himself slide down to the ground, leaning against the tree. The moonlight shined on his pale skin, making him look paler than he actually was. He looked at the stars in the sky, as they sparkled from far away. Millions of stars. Nearly uncountable. There were so many... and he was alone. Alone. A tear trickled down his face.

Then suddenly, he had a strange feeling. Like, somebody would watch him. He began to quiver and remembered the shadow from earlier. Maybe there had really been somebody or something. He couldn't move through fear. All his limbs felt numb all of a sudden.

Then he saw the shadow again. It scurried left past him. He panicked. Hearing a rustling above him from the treetop, he sprung to his feet and backed up slowly. Trying to recognize, what was in the treetop, he heard a chuckle. He swallowed. What was that? He couldn't see, what sat there in the tree, but he knew, that it sat there. Backing up, he suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, on his back. Just then, something hopped out of the treetop, landing softly on the ground. Ryou gasped and tried to stand up. The figure walked towards him. He was certain, that this `thinǵ was definitive not human. It had y scary aura, a inhuman aura, something, that send chills down his bones. How it walked, graceful, silent. Ryou's heart pounded. The figure looked terrifying like him in some ways. It had also long white hair, gleaming in the moonlight, and pale skin. So, it was paler than his, if that was possible at all. He stared a moment at the figure, then he began to run. As fast as he could. He didn't know, what that thing was, but he was sure it couldn't be something good. His instincts told him, that it he had to run. That this creature was evil.

He didn't get away far, as something appeared in front of him all of a sudden. He stopped and flinched. The thing... it had caught up. How did it get there so fast? It blocked his way. For the first time, he now saw its eyes. They were red... crimson. Ryou's whole body trembled. The thing had a devilish smirk on its face. Seeing Ryou so scared it chuckled. It reached for him, but he backed off. Without thinking, he turned around and ran again. He didn't think about where he ran, he just ran. Through shrubbery, over graves... he didn't care, he just ran. But he got lost in the big graveyard and didn't know, how to get back to the gate.

Exhausted and with stitches in his side, he stopped near the wall of the graveyard. He didn't know, if the thing was still after him, but he just couldn't run anymore. First, he didn't know how to get to the exit. Second, his whole body hurt from running so fast and through bushes. And third, he did not even know where the creature was. Behind him? In front of him? Or by the side of him? He simply didn't know. He wished, he would have stayed at home. He wished, he could have done more in his short life of sixteen years. But now it seemed to him, that his time was up. This inhuman creature, he was sure, wanted to kill him. He was angry about himself. Why the hell did he go to a graveyard in the middle of the night? How could he be so stupid to think, that there was nothing to be afraid of?

He heard the creature approaching. He could feel its ice-cold breath in his neck. He didn't dare to move, because this thing was inhumanly fast, like it had proved before. He was sure, it could have caught him up quicker, but it seemed, as if it wanted to play with him, like a cat with a mouse.

Ryou closed his eyes. He had no chance against the thing. He jerked as a ice-cold hand touched his shoulder. Ryou whimpered. The thing whispered into his ear.

"So, finally giving up, huh, Ryou?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is my second chapter. I would have updated sooner, but somehow I couldn't log myself in. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**By the way, I'm very happy to see that some people like my story. Thanks to all of you. I'm really glad about getting reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I would, Yami Bakura and Malik would be the main characters. **

**Chapter 2**

Ryou whined quietly. He didn't want his life to end. Not like this, at least. And not now. There were so much things he wanted to do. But now, he stood on the graveyard and was closer to death than ever before. And he had been in many dangerous situations. Once, as he had been a little child, he fell from a tree and broke three rips and his right arm. Or once he came near being run over.

The creature turned him roughly around to face him, and brought Ryou out of his thoughts. It grinned evilly at him. Then it released its grip on him.

Ryou's first thought was, that the creature maybe would let him go and wouldn't kill him, but this thought was proven completely wrong, as the creature pushed him to the ground with an incredible strength. It really wanted to kill him. The question was, when?

Ryou panted for breath. This... had to be a nightmare. Nothing like this could be real, could it? Yeah, it could be real and Ryou had a first-hand experience of it.

The creature only smirked mischievously at Ryou, with a piercing look of its red eyes.

Ryou breathed fitfully. He was exhausted. As he had stopped after running so much, he had given up, but seeing the satisfied look on the creature's face, he thought, that it had been a wrong decision. He also thought of his mother and sister. They would not want him to give up, he was sure. But then, he would be reunited with them. He would not be alone anymore. But his father... Ryou was the only one left for him. If Ryou would be dead, this would claim his fathers life, Ryou was sure. That would be murder, wouldn't it? Doing something and killing somebody as a result.

But should he... Could he run away? Away from this whatever-it-was? Was he able to do it? Probably not, but he was a fighter, has always been one, and he wouldn't not try to do anything to stay alive. Even if his hunter was an inhumane creature. Yes, he would try it. For his father. It was worth a try. And if the creature would kill him nonetheless, he had tried everything he could at least.

So, as soon as the creature let go of him, he jumped up and ran. Again. Although he was worn out, he ran. As he ran away he thought he heard the creature laugh. Was he just doing, what the creature wanted him to do?

Ryou continued to run and then suddenly, he saw the hill with the tree on top. Now he knew, where the gate was and where he had to go. As fast as his feet could manage, he ran. Ran and ran and ran. Of course, he was afraid, that the creature would jump out of a bush or catch up again, but he had no time to think about it. He had to get away from here.

The gate came in sight. Ryou's heart leaped for joy. He could only hope, that the creature would not leave the graveyard, but he couldn't be sure of that. He stopped for a very brief moment to push the gate open, and as soon as he was on the sidewalk, he ran again, toward his apartment building. Hopefully, he would be safe there.

The creature smirked as it watched Ryou running away. It stood atop of the wall of the graveyard. It had already been there before Ryou was out of the graveyard and it had watched him running to the gate the whole time, while Ryou had thought it had still been behind him. Ryou hadn't seen the creature standing up there.

The creature chuckled.

"Let the game begin...", it said and bounced down the wall. Then it dashed after him with unbelievable speed.

Meanwhile, Ryou had reached his apartment building. Nervously, he searched for the right key to open the front door. But that was quite difficult since there was only weak light coming from the old lamp over the door.

"This one?", he muttered, "No... This...? Argh." His hands trembled and he hardly could hold his bunch of keys.

"Come on...", then he heard a click. "Oh, thanks." Finally, Ryou had found the right key and stepped into the building. Then he ran up the stairs and as he arrived in the fifth story, he opened his apartment door and went into his apartment. Now he was more than exhausted. He locked his door and slid down at it. His head hurt and his heart pounded heavily against his chest. He pulled his knees to his chest, put his head on them and started to think. What had just happened? Now, that he wasn't on the graveyard anymore, it seemed so unreal to him, like a very, very bad dream. But, it hadn't been a dream. No, it had been real.

He sat there for a few minutes, until he heard a noise. Where did that come from? Slowly, he stood up, holding his breath. He had a slight feeling, that something was NOT right here. But what should he do? He put all his courage together and went to where he thought the noise had come from. His bedroom. He stood close to the wall and turned only his head to look through the half open door into his bedroom. The room was a mess, not like it had been before he had gone to the graveyard. That meant he had been or was not alone. There was only one way to find out. But stop! He just escaped an evil creature and now he wanted to do something like this? What, if it WAS the creature and if it was waiting for him in his bedroom? He hesitated. But then he put again all his courage together, pushed open the door, stepped into the room and looked around. The moonlight shined through the window into his room making it possible to see the mess. But it was too weak to let him see his whole room. He swallowed and then he pressed the light switch.

Now that the entire room was not dark anymore, he could see a figure standing in the corner. But not any figure. ITS figure. The... the creature... but...

"H-How... how... did you", began Ryou, his body trembling.

"How did I come in?", the figure said and chuckled. "Well, that was not difficult, Ryou."

The creature started to walk towards Ryou and he automatically backed out. Now he noticed for the first time, that the thing knew his name. This... was not good, no, definitely not. But how... when... why... There were so many questions running through his head.

How did the creature know his name?

What was the creature anyway?

How did it come into his apartment?

Why did it pursue him?

Why did it look so much like him?

What should he do?

Would that creature kill him?

So many questions...

The creature was still walking towards him, slowly, very slowly. And Ryou backed out. He was out of his room, standing in the hallway. He kept eye contact with the creature, chocolate brown eyes staring into crimson ones. He tried to think about what he could do.

//Quickly Ryou, think quickly//, he told himself. Desperately he looked around for something that could help him. There, on the shelf, was his pocket knife. He glimpsed at it. In the twinkling of an eye, he grabbed it, opened it and threw it at the creature that was coming towards him. Hard to believe, but the knife hit the creature in the chest, right where its heart should be.

Ryou was a bit shocked about what he had done but also relieved as he saw blood soaking the shirt of the creature, because he thought, that this would spell the end of the creature. But he was wrong with his thought.

The creature only laughed as it looked down at the knife in its chest, where more and more blood was flowing out.

The laughter made Ryou's blood run cold. //Had I been wrong as I had thought that this would kill the creature? Very likely//, he added to his thought as the creature continued to laugh.

"Did you really think... I mean, were you naive enough to think, that something could stop me so easily? You don't know me, silly, but I know you", it said.

"H-How so?", asked Ryou and took a step backwards. He tried to distract the creature through talking, so that he could get to the door, go out and run for his life. He knew that it would probably not work, because the creature had proven at the graveyard, that it was very fast, but he had to try everything. For his father... and for himself.

"Do you really want to know?", the creature asked, maliciously. Ryou nodded. "Well, I've been watching you for the past few days. So I know quite a lot of you."

"Such as?", Ryou asked. He had reached the handle of the door and put his hand on it to open the door.

"You are often alone and you never seem to be happy. When you are with your friends, you have this forced smile on your face-" It stopped. Ryou had pushed the doorhandle, but the door didn't open anyway. The creature smirked at Ryou's desperate attempt to escape.

//No, no, no, no, no//, Ryou thought, //Open, you damned door!// But the door didn't open. Somehow, it was locked from outside. And Ryou was locked in his own apartment with a horrifying monster that wanted to off him.

"What? You want to leave me again?", it said mockingly. "Oh, too bad that I've locked the door from outside. It seems that you have to remain with me a little longer." Only now it pulled the knife out of his chest. Ryou pressed himself against the door as the creature walked, again, towards him, toying with the pocket knife.

"W-What are you?", Ryou dared to ask. The creature only grinned at him, revealing its sharp canines.

He held his breath. Then suddenly, the creature stood left beside him, grabbed Ryou's left arm and turned it violently behind his back. Ryou screamed and struggled, but the thing didn't let go of him. It lifted the knife and rammed it into Ryou's arm. The boy screamed with pain. Blood began to flow out and Ryou pulled the knife out of his arm. He let it drop and it fell on the floor with a clank.

Ryou clutched his arm and slumped to the ground. Red, everything was red because of the blood. His hands, his clothes, the floor... The creature stood beside him and merely laughed.

"I am a demon, Ryou. A demon", it said to answer his question, laughing. Then the demon crouched down, wiped with its index finger through Ryou's blood on the floor and licked it off.

Ryou's stomach turned. Nausea came over him and he felt dizzy. The blood didn't stop flowing out of his arm. His hands clutched the gash tightly, but it didn't help. His vision blurred. He released his grip around the gash and laid his head on the floor. Ryou could feel the blood flowing, but what should he do? He couldn't even keep his eyes open any longer.

//He is so weak... Perfect//, it thought.

As he lay there semiconscious with his eyes half open the demon crouching in front of him.

"Do you know, what I'll do?", it asked. Of course, Ryou didn't know. How should he know?

"...Uh-uh...", he managed to say. He felt very dizzy and his vision blurred and faded more and more. And then there was this freaking pain coming from the gash on his arm.

"Maybe I should tell you", the demon said.

"...Hmm...", Ryou mumbled. Everything he heard sounded like he heard it from underwater.

"Maybe not", it told him.

"..."

"Okay, listen up", it finally said. Ryou didn't know, if he really wanted to know whatever the demon would say, because he was sure it would say something like `Hey, I'm gonna kill you´ or `And now Ryou, I'll take you out´. Hundreds of possible scenarios ran through his head. Then he thought of his father. Oh, his father...

The demon leaned forward and whispered into Ryou's ear.

"I. Will. Possess. You."

Okay, Ryou really had NOT thought, that the demon would say something like this.

It smirked as Ryou's eyes widened before everything went black before his eyes and he lost consciousness.

"That was not overly difficult", the demon said, satisfied.

**I know, the end is kinda... not good, but I didn't know how "the demon" should tell it Ryou in another way. **

**Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. **

**And if you wonder how "the demon" could come into Ryou's apartment: The demon had watched Ryou almost all the time since it had seen him on the graveyard as he had been there for the first time. One night it had come into his apartment through an open window while Ryou had been asleep and it had stolen a replacement key. **

**And because the demon was so fast it had been at the apartment building before Ryou came back from the graveyard and it could open the doors with the replacement key.**

**Simple.**

**R&R**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some explanations so you won't be confused:**

"**Blah-blah" talking**

**//Blah-blah// thinking**

**((Blah-blah)) mind link**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Ryou's P.O.V**

The first thing I felt was my aching head. And a pain in my left arm. Slowly I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around in the darkness. Oh, yes, I was in my bed in my room... but how did end up here? I tried to think about it, what was fairly difficult thanks to my headache. Hmm, I didn't get drunk, did I?

I tried to forget the end-up question and stood up carefully. But not carefully enough, it seemed, because my head was spinning and I sat down again. I massaged my temples, trying to abate both my headache and dizziness. When it was better I stood up again and switched on the light. Holy cow! What happened to my room? It was a purest mess! And, oh my god, was... was that blood? Bewildered I went into the hallway and paused.

As I saw the pool of blood in front of the door, everything came back to my mind. The... the creature... It had been in my apartment. And...

I looked at my left arm and saw a bandage. Everything that had happened... it had been real. At least this... how did it call itself? Demon. At least this demon took care that I didn't bleed to death.

But hadn't it said, that it would `possesś - I shivered- me? No, I must have dreamed at least that, right? After all, I didn't feel `possessed́, however you feel when you are possessed. I mean, I didn't feel different. Except for having a headache, but it's just one of those things.

I attempted to forget the whole possession and demon matter and wanted to take a look at the injury on my arm. After having removed the bandage I saw the deep gash and gasped.

Fuck! That didn't look well. But I didn't want to go to the hospital, because for one thing I hated hospitals, because there are always sick and injured people and the smell there... and for another thing, the doctors would ask how I had get the gash, and I would have to think of a lie. The problem is, I was a very, very bad liar. I always started to sweat and to stammer when I lied, and no one would believe me. Then they would possibly call my father and... I don't know. I just didn't want to go to the hospital. Stop, full stop, finish!

So I went into my bathroom and searched for something helpful in the first-aid kit. Something to disinfect the gash, and a fresh bandage. Before using this, I bathed the gash. The water smarted in the wound. But the disinfection spray was worse. Quickly I wrapped the fresh bandage around my arm and went to the mirror. But what I saw there let me shrink back.

That... that was not me, the reflection. It... it was the demon!

I stared at the mirror with terrified eyes. The demon smirked.

"Nice to meet you again, Ryou", it said, mocking.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Aren't you glad to see me again?", it asked.

I shook my head. My body started to tremble.

"Oh, now I'm offended", it said and chuckled. "I told you, what I'd do with you, and it's already done."

I stared at it in disbelief.

"Yes, Ryou. You belong to me now. You are my host, my vessel, my body..."

I shook my head.

"No, no, no...", I muttered.

"Are too. And if you help me, I'll help you, too."

"No, no, no...", I still muttered.

"What? You don't want me to help you? Better think about it. Because, you HAVE TO do what I want and that is for sure."

I only stared at it. What else could I do?

"What if I don't do it?", I asked hesitantly.

"Then you will be punished", it said and a murderous grin spread on its face, telling me `and that will be bad.́

I shivered. Could something like this be real? It seemed so... unreal, but at the same time too real.

"What... what do you want me t-to do?", I asked, stammering.

"Hmm", it began with a somehow satisfied tone of voice, "I'll tell you soon. Besides, you've already helped me unwittingly."

Then the reflection in the mirror blurred and as it was clear again, the demon was gone and I saw my reflection.

It took me a moment to realize, that I was alone, and now I was happy about that. Better alone than in company with that thing.

I looked at my reflection.

"Jesus! What a sight I am?", I burst out, seeing how terrible my appearance was. Blood on my face and in my hair, bloodstained clothes, and I looked as if I was hopped up on drugs.

I went into the living room and consulted a watch. Three in the morning, but wait... Sunday? I was out cold a whole day?! Maybe because of all the loss of blood...

Suddenly I felt very tired and went into my bed, forgetting to wash myself, to change clothes and to take some painkillers. I was just too tired. I'd do it when I wake up.

.........

When I woke up, it was noon. The light hurt in my eyes, my headache was still there and I regretted having nothing eaten the whole Friday. If I had known, that I would be unconscious the whole Saturday, I surely would have eaten something. My stomach growled and it almost hurt. Quickly, I went into my small kitchen and ate a banana and a yoghurt. After that, I remembered, that I had gone to bed before I've washed myself. So I brought some clean clothes and a towel and took a shower.

The hot water, turning red while flowing over my body, felt good. I stood simply there, until the water was cold. Then I went out of the shower and wrapped myself in the towel. When I put on my clothes I remembered the bandage, that was now drenched. I applied a new one and this time I also remembered the painkiller.

Now I felt a bit better and could think about my situation for the first time. I... was possessed by a demon. Okay, I was `onlý its host, vessel, whatsoever, and it did not possess me up to now, did it? Or maybe it did and that was the reason for me being unconscious the whole Saturday. I didn't know and I didn't really want to know. The thought of not having any control over my own body scared me. That was also the reason why I usually did not want to get drunk. Losing control over myself frightened me.

I remembered it saying that I've already helped. When, I asked myself. Well, it had said that I had helped unwittingly, so certainly I did not know I had helped at all.

All that thinking made me feel dizzy and I was going into the living room as I saw the pool of blood on the floor in the hallway. Now I was happy for not having a carpet there. I forgot my dizziness and got a cleaning bucket and a rag to mop up the red liquid.

I hated the smell of blood. It smelled like metal and made me feel sick to my stomach.

I was happy as the floor was finally clean. It had been difficult with my injured arm to do it, but I had managed it. Pooh!

Just as I wanted to put the cleaning bucket and rag away I saw something reflecting the light. The pocket knife. Remembering how the demon rammed it into my arm sent cold shivers down my spine. I grabbed it quickly, cleaned it and put it into the first drawer of the dresser in my bedroom. Weary, I slumped on my bed. The recent events wore me out. I closed my eyes to take a nap.

((You're so weak)), I heard somebody say.

My eyes flew open. I looked around. Nobody to see. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Who's there?", I asked.

((It's me, you moron)) I didn't get it. ((The demon))

My eyes widened.

"Wh-Where are you?", I asked, frightened and stood up.

It laughed. ((Didn't I told you, you were my vessel? Where do you THINK I am?))

I wrinkled my forehead. I had no idea. What did I know about possession?

The demon sighed. ((I am YOU now. YOU are ME. We are one and the same. I'm everywhere in you. But, let's say I'm in your head. Do you understand now?))

I nodded timid. I felt really silly as I stood there and was talking to myself. Well, technically I was talking to the demon, but if it was true and I was it and it was me, then I was talking to myself. Savvy? Neither have I.

((Anyway)), it continued, ((You wanted to know, what I need your help for, didn't you?))

I merely nodded again.

"Well...", it said and suddenly it stood in front of me. Terrified, I backed off. It looked not like it had looked the night on the graveyard. Back then it had looked like a human, now it looked like a human, too, but... transparent. And it wore the same clothes like I wore.

"Do you know, what this is?", the demon asked and reached under its shirt. He brought out something golden and gleaming, something... familiar.

"Where did you get that?!", I exclaimed. It only laughed. "It belonged to Amane, my sister!", I continued. "She's dead, since eight years!"

He sneered. "That's true. And I borrowed it."

"It... had been in her grave...", I said shakily. How could that thing...? "It meant the world to her..."

"Same here."

I couldn't believe what I saw. The demon held my sisters most precious artifact in its hands. The Millenium Ring. Back then we had lived in England, she had got it from our father, just one month before she and my mother died. She had loved it so much. We decided that she should take it to her grave.

And now... now it was in the hands of such a horrible creature. I fell into a rage and clenched my fists at my side. How could that thing dare to touch the grave of my sister?

"I didn't touch it, I swear", the demon said, smirking.

What? Could that creature read my mind? Impossible.

"No, it's not impossible", it said. "I can hear every thought of yours. If you knew how, you could block me out, but you don't know, so you can't." It laughed.

I was still furious. What did it mean as it said, that it had NOT touched the grave of my sister.

"Well, you have to know, the Millenium ring and I, we have a connection. It can find me everywhere and vice versa. The ring never belonged to anyone but me. Your sister... was just a piece in something supernatural. Something you mortals can't understand."

**Normal P.O.V**

Ryou could no longer contain himself. He dashed at the demon and wanted to beat it for saying such things, but he grasped at nothing.

The demon chuckled. "I'm amorphous, you know. Since I have your body, I don't need one of my own."

Ryou clenched his teeth. He tried it again, but he once more grasped at nothing.

"I see, you want to hurt me. You can't, but I can. And I think it's time to show you WHAT I can, as you seem not to know."

The demon dashed at Ryou and, with a gasp of the boy, it disappeared in him. Stunned, he stared down to his stomach as a pain went through him. He fell to his knees, his head bent forward and he hold his stomach. It felt as if something wanted to rip him apart. Ryou screamed with pain. Blood dripped out of his mouth and he collapsed to the ground. His body twitched. Then, the pain eased and Ryou struggled to his feet.

((Now, how was that?)), the demon asked from inside of Ryou's mind.

Ryou breathed heavily and fitfully.

((Where was I? Oh yeah, a piece in something supernatural. Every piece was there to lead me to you in the end.))

"Why-", Ryou coughed, spitting some blood, "Why me?"

((Because)), it began, smirking, ((You are my reincarnation.))

"I am what?!"

((My reincarnation)), repeated the demon irritated. ((And I need you, to achieve my aim.))

No, this could not be true, could it? Ryou the reincarnation of such a monster?

((I knew she had to be related to you, because all the others that had worn the ring before her died at the moment they touched the ring. She braved it longer. So she had to be related to you, because you are the only one who won't die touching that ring. And it took me years to find you since you changed residence so often....))

"You mean, she died because of the... ring?", Ryou asked unbelieving.

((Yes.))

"But... she died in a traffic accident. Altogether with my mum."

((Then destiny decided, that she should die that way. But she had to die, somehow.))

"But why my mum then?!", Ryou screamed.

((Maybe she was at the wrong time at the wrong place?)), the demon asked grinning.

Ryou gasped. He had never thought that any creature on earth could say something cruel like this. A tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"Your aim... what is it?", Ryou asked. If his mother and sister had had to die because of the ring, then he wanted to know what for.

((Do you know the some of the legends around the Millenium items?)), the demon asked.

Ryou nodded, but said nothing, so the demon continued.

((To answer your question, I'll tell you some background information.))

**In the next chapter, you'll hear "the demon"s story and don't worry, Ryou will finally ask "the demon" for its name, but I think it's obvious who that demon is, isn't it?**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Even if I think, that it would be really cool if I would.)**

**Chapter 4**

((Five thousand years ago in Egypt, the pharaoh and his people created the Millenium items. Therefor they killed off a whole village, known as Kul Elna. At that time, I was a small child.))

"You mean, you are five thousand years old?!", Ryou interrupted.

((Don't interrupt me!)), the demon screamed inside of Ryou and Ryou felt again pain going through his body. Again, he fell on his knees and gasped for breath.

((At that time, I was a small child)), the demon repeated angry. ((And I lived in Kul Elna. I hid myself, but they killed my entire family. At that time I vowed vengeance. I nearly succeeded in it, but then, the pharaoh did something to rescue himself, to protect his people and to debilitate me. He banned some of my power in the Millenium ring. The legends say, he sacrificed himself and was banned into his own Millenium item. The legends also say, you have to have all of the seven items to own their true power. To defeat the pharaoh, I need this power. I will get my revenge for what he did to me so long ago. Now you know my aim.))

Revenge. The demon's aim was revenge. Ryou understood. But then he remembered his sister. Had she really died for the demon? Only, that the demon could get what it wanted? That was something, Ryou didn't want to understood. Why, oh why had he to be the reincarnation of that creature? Just why he of all people? Why had his sister and his mother had to die and not anybody else's? Why, why, why...

((Destiny)), the demon answered simply. ((You are the chosen one to help me. Both our families and lives have been destroyed. And we have more in common than you probably think)) It grinned. Ryou could feel how it grinned. Demonic.

Somehow, he could understand the demon. Who would not want revenge for something like that? He knew how it felt to lose family members. But... the demon was responsible for his mother and sister's death.

((Don't blame me, Ryou)), the demon said. ((If you want to blame somebody, blame that damned pharaoh for destroying both of our lives. He is the trigger to everything. If he hadn't killed off my village, you would certainly sit back in England with your parents and your sister. You would be happy, yes Ryou, happy. You would have friends, because you would not have moved residence so often. You wouldn't be alone)), he goaded on. Ryou started to cry at this point.

The demon had not convinced him completely, but Ryou wasn't sure anymore, who was to blame for how his life went.

The demon was satisfied. It had achieved, that Ryou questioned his own views and perhaps he would trust the demon.

Several moments, neither one of them said anything. The demon listened to Ryou's thoughts. The boy struggled with the answer of what was right and what wasn't.

//It is responsible for the death of my sister and my mother! But... No! That's unforgivable. But it's not its fault. The pharaoh... Argh, how could it kill my sister?! I can't help it, I can't...//

((You know, at the end you WILL help me, but we can do it the hard or the easy way. It's your decision. What do you prefer?)), it interrupted his thoughts.

Ryou didn't answer. He knew by now, that the demon had ways and means to hurt him, to punish him, to force him into doing something.

((Should your sister had to die for nothing? Ryou, now answer me! You know you can trust me if I say, we will get our revenge)), it told him.

Ryou didn't know, if he did the right thing, but he agreed. Better, he did what the demon said, before it would possess him. The demon was contented.

((Good boy)), it said.

"So...", Ryou began, "The pharaoh... He is also alive?"

((Yes)), the demon answered. ((He is banned in his Millenium item.))

"Which one is it?", Ryou asked.

((The Millenium puzzle.))

"Yugi!" Yugi was the owner of the Millenium puzzle and he was one of the few people Ryou liked. He had told him about how he had got his puzzle and how he had finished it.

But... if it was true what the demon said, and the pharaoh was in this puzzle... Did Yugi know about that? And how could he steal something that was so important for his friend from him? Everything got more und more complicated.

First the fact, that he was the reincarnation of an evil demon with a sad childhood that was out for revenge. Then the knowledge, that his sister had not died accidently, that she had had to die for said demon, that she had been a `piece in something supernaturaĺ. And then the knowledge, that his friend was also part of this really complicated matter. It dawned upon him, that HE had led the demon to Yugi. He would be to blame if that demon would do anything to Yugi, if the demon would steal the puzzle or do something worse. Now he knew what the demon had meant as it had said, that Ryou had helped unwittingly. Ryou had led the demon to the puzzle, to the pharaoh.

((You are clever, Ryou)), it said.

Ryou chewed on his lower lip. His life had been complicated enough. And now everything was just like a big knot. He had more problems than ever before. He had to obey the demon, so that he would not be punished and therefor that his sister had not died for nothing, but he also knew, that he would not have the heart to do something that concerns Yugi.

((I tell you, you will do it...)), the demon said, because it already had a plan how it would convince Ryou to do what it wanted. All it had to do was to talk to Ryou enough and one day or other the boy would do what it said.

//Mortals are so predictable and manipulable//, it thought, unheard by Ryou. //Some words that are well aimed and they are on your side. How pathetic...//

Ryou breathed out. "So... Do you have a name?", he asked finally, because he didn't want to keep calling the demon `demoń.

((Of course I have a name...)), it said.

Then there was silence.

"Do you... Do you want to tell me your name?", Ryou asked hesitantly.

((If you want to call me anything but demon, call me simply `Bakurá or `Yamí)), it answered.

Ryou nodded. //Yami means dark. That fits.//

((Now, if you don't object, I will retire)), Bakura said.

Ryou didn't know where Bakura would retire to and he didn't care. Somehow Ryou was shocked. Shocked about everything he got told.

He sat on his bed and thought. He thought everything the demon, sorry, Bakura had told him. It seemed (and was) hours later as he finally went into consulted a watch and noticed, that it was already six pm. How time flies! Ryou was not hungry, but tired, although it was just six. He went into the living room, turned the TV on and laid down on the couch. Slowly, his eyes shut and he drifted off.

..................

As he opened his eyes, Ryou was slightly confused to wake up on the couch. He didn't remember falling asleep. The sunlight shined into the living room, causing Ryou to blink several times before his eyes got used to the lightness. As the sleep disappeared bit by bit and he got more alert, he suddenly remembered that it was Monday. He consulted a watch and his eyes widened. Half past seven! School started in just half an hour and he was neither washed nor had he eaten anything for breakfast. Like lightning he ran into his bedroom and put on the first clothes he grabbed. Then he ran into the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and combed his hair at the same time. Quickly he grabbed his school bag, put his shoes on and then started to run in the direction of his school, without having breakfast. Just before eight, he arrived at his locker. Then he ran to his first class.

Luckily, he arrived just before his teacher. That was close.

At lunch time, he sat down at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. The whole morning he had thought about yesterday. Bakura hadn't talked to him yet, and somehow Ryou was glad about that, because he found it strange. Hello? A voice in his head that spoke with him? Welcome to the mental institute...

The reason, that Ryou sat down where he sat down, was, that he tried to avoid Yugi. He had a bad feeling about Bakura's plan. The demon had already hurt Ryou, what would he do to get Yugi's puzzle? Ryou could not allow, that the demon would want him to hurt Yugi or anyone else. Ryou was desperate. He chewed on his sandwich while he thought. How did he got in this dilemma?

As lunch time was over, Ryou's next classes were two hours sport. He went to the boys locker room and was changing clothes as something caught his eye. The... The Millenium ring... it dangled at his chest. How did it get there? This morning at home, he hadn't noticed it there. And now... How?

At this moment, Yugi arrived in the locker room. Ryou turned away and put on his T-shirt quickly, so Yugi would not see the ring.

"Hey, Ryou!", Yugi cheered as he saw the white-haired boy, "How was your weekend?"

Ryou turned to face the multi-color-haired boy and put on a kind smile. "Great", he told him and tried to sound convincing.

"Ryou... what happened to your arm?!", Yugi asked worried, as he saw the bandage around Ryou's left arm.

((Don't even think about telling him what really had happened)), Bakura began to speak. Ryou was a bit startled, because he didn't know, if the others could hear Bakura speaking. ((Don't worry, only you can hear me)), Bakura assured.

Yugi raised his brows waiting for an explanation while Ryou hesitated.

"Uhm... I... I walked against... the doorframe?", it sounded more like a question, but Yugi bought it, even if it was a very bad lie. Having a bandage because of running against a doorframe? Very unusual. But Yugi didn't need to know about the gash on his arm.

"Oh. Does it still hurt?", the boy asked and Ryou shook his head. Of course it still hurt, but Yugi didn't need to know about that as well.

"Well, I guess I should change into my sport clothes now", Yugi said and turned. And as he turned, the Millenium puzzle, he almost always wore, on a chain around his neck, touched Ryou slightly. Suddenly, pain shot through Ryou's body making the boy gasp.

"Ryou? Are you alright?", the gasp of the white-haired boy had made Yugi turn to him again.

"Y-Yes. I... sorry", Ryou ran out of the locker room, and into a bathroom. There he fell to his knees. What was going on? Where did that pain come from, as the puzzle had touched him?

((Ha! I was right! The pharaoh is still in the puzzle. The pain you felt was his defense)), Bakura said.

//Defense?//, Ryou thought.

((Yes. So that I couldn't do anything to him or his puzzle.))

//So the pharaoh knows about you?//, Ryou asked mentally.

((Maybe, maybe not. Who knows if Yugi knows about HIM at all?)), Bakura said.

As Ryou had recovered from the pain, he went back to the now empty locker room. Ryou saw Yugi's puzzle hidden under his clothes and suddenly a strange feeling overcame him.

((That's the chance! Grab it!)), Bakura instructed. Ryou hesitated.

Then, against his will, his hand reached out for the golden item. Stunned, Ryou caught himself going closer and closer to the puzzle. He didn't want to do this, but something forced him to do it and he had no control over it. Ryou struggled against it. His hands came closer and closer to the ancient item. Just inches away, he finally won full control over his body back. For a moment he stared at his hands. The demon must had tried to possess him... But Ryou had been stronger. Somewhat horrified about what had nearly happened (he nearly had stolen something from one of his friends), he went into the gym, where the lesson had already started. He apologized to the teacher for coming to late and explained that he hadn't felt well. The teacher nodded and proceeded with his lesson.

Many pushups, sit-ups and other exercises later, school was over and Ryou went home.

.................................

Meanwhile Yugi was already at home (he lived together with his grandfather behind the game shop, that his grandfather ran) and had a talk to his Yami, the pharaoh, that lived in the puzzle. Only few people knew about Yugi's other self, including Joey, Tristan, Tea and Malik. Joey, Tristan and Tea knew about him, because the three of them were Yugi's best friends. Malik knew about the pharaoh because he was a member of the Ishtar family, a centuries old family of tomb keepers. They, meaning Malik, his sister Ishizu and his adopted brother Odion, knew all the secrets about the Millenium items and the pharaoh and had found out, that Yugi was the owner of the Millenium puzzle and the host of the pharaoh. So they had moved from Egypt to Domino City to be the pharaoh's protector and became friends with Yugi and the others as well. Malik was also the owner of one Millenium item, the Millenium rod, and Ishizu was the owner of the Millenium necklace. But that was a secret between the Ishtars and Yugi, which meant that the pharaoh was also in the secret. But back on topic. Yugi was in his room and talked to his Yami.

"Don't you think, Ryou acted somehow strange today, aibou?", the pharaoh in his ghost form asked Yugi, who was sitting on his bed.

"I don't know... he had said to the sport teacher, that he had not felt well, so...", Yugi said.

"But haven't you also had that strange feeling, as our puzzle had touched him and he had gasped like he was in pain?", the ancient spirit asked.

"Now, that you mention it...", Yugi said.

"And he seemed very thoughtful and nervous the whole day", Yami added.

"You're right", Yugi agreed with his other half.

"We should keep an eye on him", Yami said. He had a bad feeling. Something told him, that something was not right.

Yugi nodded. He was always concerned about his friends. And if the pharaoh was concerned, too, that could mean nothing good. "Should I ask him about what is on his mind?", he asked.

"If you want to, you can of course", Yami answered.

...............................

By now Ryou had arrived at home.

**So, that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it.**

**What will await Ryou at home? After all, he has disobeyed the order of Bakura...**

**Please review, because I need to know, whether somebody still likes the story or not. **

**Also I would be glad if somebody would propose a better title for the whole story, because I don't really like the title, but I have no ideas how else I could call the story. If your proposal is to my liking, I might change the title. Or at least tell me, what you think about the current title. **

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Too bad. **

**Chapter 5**

Ryou threw his school bag onto his bed and slumped on his desk chair. This had been an exhausting school day. Avoiding Yugi had been harder than he had thought. The boy had been everywhere! And then the incidents in the locker room. First, this strange pain that he had felt because the Millenium puzzle had touched him, and then, as everybody else had been in the gym, the demon had tried to take control over his body. And had almost succeeded in stealing the puzzle. Ryou had regained control just in time.

And on his way home, he had felt such an anger in himself, but it had been not his anger, he was sure. It had been the demons anger. Uh-oh... The demon was angry, not a good sign.

Now, Ryou was at home and didn't know, what he should expect. What would the demon do to him? He had disobeyed its order. Would Bakura hurt him again? Or would he possess Ryou's body permanently? What was worse? Ryou didn't know...

A pang in his chest brought Ryou back out of his thoughts. Apparently, the demon had decided to punish him with pain. Ryou clenched his teeth and fell forward, off from his chair and on his knees. He gasped and howled with pain. Suddenly, a red liquid permeated his shirt and Ryou stared at it in horror. Quickly, his shirt was drenched with blood. He shook his head to snap out of his stare and took off his shirt to look at the cause for the blood. The gold Millenium ring was still there, but it dangled not anymore. The small, sharp pendants, that once hung down from the ring, were now deep in the skin of his chest and causing all the blood. Aghast at this sight, Ryou tried to pull them out, but it didn't work and only more blood flowed out. Ryou curled up on the floor.

He couldn't move anymore, all his limbs were numb all of a sudden. He felt dizzy and was about to pass out, when suddenly the ring began to glow. Then, the transparent form of the demon stood beside him, a satisfied expression on its face. It kneeled down and moved a strand of white hair out of Ryou's face, contorted with pain. Slowly, the demon bend down and Ryou could feel its ice-cold breath against his face. Ryou held his breath from fear. With its ice-cold index finger, the demon skimmed over the blood on Ryou's chest. Ryou shivered. His head was spinning. The demon was now at his ear.

"And, what did I tell you?", it whispered softly into Ryou's ear, "I told you, I would punish you for not doing what I ordered. And it's not over yet."

Ryou's eyes widened. What?! More punishment?

Then he felt a blow against his stomach. He curled up even more and clutched his hurting stomach. The demon laughed and continued to sock him.

Ryou couldn't believe what was happening. He got bucked by the transparent ghost form of a demon. Reality seemed so unreal to him at the moment.

Ryou didn't notice when exactly the demon had stopped beating him, only that it had. He lay on the floor in the pool of his own blood and felt how unconsciousness came to take him into the darkness. But before that happened, he glanced up to the grinning demon, who, with another pain in Ryou's chest and a glowing of the Millenium ring, disappeared.

Ryou shut his eyes and the darkness embraced him.

....................

"Uh...", Ryou moaned as he recovered consciousness. He still lay on the floor, where the demon had beaten him senseless. The moonlight shining through the window gleamed on Ryou's pale skin, that was covered with blood drops here and there. As he was finally back on his feet, he saw the sheer magnitude of his punishment. Blood, everywhere blood... on the floor, on his skin, everywhere. And then the bruises on his body! How was he supposed to explain what had happened to him, if somebody should see them?

He bent down to pick up his blood-drenched shirt. Not a good idea! As he did it, he felt a severe pain at his ribs.

"Ow!", he screamed. Probably some bruised ribs as well.

Carefully, he went to his bed, and as it was in the middle of the night, he still had a few hours to sleep. He would bother about everything else later. Ryou set the alarm clock quickly for six o'clock and lay down. The blood loss every little while strained his body, so it didn't took him long to fall asleep.

................................

_Ring-ring _

The annoying sound of his alarm clock woke Ryou up. Moaning, he stood up. It had been a good idea to set the alarm for six o'clock, because now he had enough time to take a shower and to wash the floor of his bedroom.

Again he was glad, that he had no carpet.

As he went out of his room, every pace ached. So his first goal was the bathroom, because there were the painkillers. He took two pills and swallowed them dryly. He was not supposed to take the pills on an empty stomach, but he ignored that fact, because his body hurt and he felt already bad, so, what's the difference if he would throw up later?

After taking the pills he took off the few clothes he wore (because he had only his underpants and yesterdays trousers on) to take a shower. As he looked at his chest he spied the golden Millenium ring, dangling innocently as if nothing had happened yesterday. He wanted to put the ring down, but somehow, he couldn't. It was like his brain didn't send the order, to put the ring down, to his hands. Seeing that there was no way in putting it down Ryou shrugged and went with the ring dangling at his chest into the shower.

While the hot water flowed over him, Ryou inspected his injuries more precisely. Worst were the circular, deep wounds made by the sharp pendants of the ring. He didn't really want to know, how deep they were. His stomach was a purest purple. There were so many bruises. Maybe he should go and see a doctor to make sure, that he had no internal bleeding. But certainly he was not that hurt. So he canceled that thought.

Instead, he wanted to check how the gash on his left arm looked. Quickly, he removed the bandage. The gash looked better than it had yesterday and it was healing. Somewhat relieved that it didn't become infected, he went out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Now he had to search for the right clothes. Which clothes could he wear on this warm summer day without showing the bruises on his arms? Certainly not a T-shirt. But it was so warm outside... Ryou decided to put on some jeans, a T-shirt and a thin jacket, that covered his arms. Hopefully he would not sweat that much, that he could no longer bear the long sleeves. Thankfully, he wouldn't have PE today.

As he was dressed and washed, he went back into his room to clean the floor. It was not as bad as the last time in the hallway (you know, after the night he had met Bakura), but it was still not something he liked to see every day from now on. The losing of much blood can be quite dangerous. Further he didn't want to have to clean such a mess every morning, because it was definitely not something you can call a pretty sight.

As he had finished cleaning, he quickly ate a bowl of cereal, because it was already fifteen past seven and if he wanted to catch the bus, then he had only ten minutes left.

After he had eaten, something crossed his mind. He had forgotten to do his homework! It was not that much, but enough, that, if he would do it now, he could cancel the thought of driving to school by bus.

Ryou moaned. As fast as he could, he made his homework AND tried to reach the bus, but it drove off right in front of his nose. At least he had enough time to walk the whole way and not run, like yesterday.

Finally, Ryou arrived at his locker. Just as he closed it, someone grabbed him at his right arm and turned him around.

"Ow!", Ryou gave a howl of pain. That someone was Joey and he had touched Ryou exactly at a bruised spot on his arm. The others, meaning Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Malik were standing there as well.

"Sorry", Joey said and held up his hands in a apologizing gesture.

//Great//, Ryou thought. //Now I've blown my cover.//

"What is with your arm, Ryou?", Tea asked concerned.

//Damn! Come on, Ryou, think of a lie//, he told himself.

"I... I... ", he stuttered. He couldn't take the doorframe lie again, because Yugi knew certainly still, that it had been his left arm yesterday, and not his right one.

((Tell them, that you're fallen from a chair as you wanted to get something from the top of your shelf)), Bakura told him. Ryou was a bit startled as he heard the voice of the demon again (after all he had caused him all the injuries), but he did like he was told.

"Y-Yesterday... a shelf fell on me as I wanted to get something from the top of the chair", he said and was a bit confused himself. As he noticed, what he had just said, he wanted to slap himself. Once, when somebody offered him a lie, that was much better than the ones, that crossed his mind, he screwed it totally up.

Yugi and the others gave him confused looks.

"What?", asked Tristan. He was sure, he hadn't heard right.

"A... shelf fell on you?!", said Tea in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt seriously?", asked Yugi. Ryou gave him a puzzled look. Either Yugi wanted to make fun of him or the boy was dumb and meant it seriously.

"Maybe in his head", Malik muttered silent to answer Yugi's question.

"Ryou?", asked Joey.

"I... I have to go now", Ryou said and went away.

Inside of Ryou's body, Bakura fumed.

((Why do you everything I want you to do, either not do or screw up?)), he asked. ((You know, that will have consequences.))

Ryou was frightened. He didn't want to receive more injuries.

((You should have considered that before you screw everything up)), Bakura told him angry.

Ryou caught a breath. Then he went to today's first class.

Meanwhile Yugi talked mentally to Yami.

((You know, that he had lied. And bad as well)), Yami said.

//Hmm...//, Yugi answered.

((And again I had this strange feeling, aibou))

//Really? What do you think means that?//, Yugi asked him.

((I have no clue. But I think he hides something. Something... unusual))

//What do you mean?//

((I don't know that myself. Just a feeling. I can't explain it.))

A uncomfortable silence followed.

//You mean something like a sixth sense?//, Yugi asked curiously.

((You could say that)), Yami answered.

//Or is it more like a pharaoh-feeling?//

((Oh, Yugi)), Yami moaned. He knew that his light side wanted to lift the mood. But this was a serious matter.

//What? I only try to understand what you think, or feel. It's not often, that I can't understand you. I'm the other half of you after all. I have to know, what you feel.//

((Yugi)), Yami began, ((You know, that this could be something serious. Ryou acts strange. This is not normal for him. Something must be up.))

Yugi nodded mentally. //I'll search him at lunch time and ask him, what's wrong, okay?//

((Do that, aibou)), Yami agreed.

.........................

At lunch time, Ryou sat down at the same table like yesterday. On the one hand, he was glad, that the school day was almost over, on the other hand, he didn't want to think about what would await him at home. He had upset the demon again. Oh, how he wished, that he could tell his friends everything. But what good would that do him? If he would tell them, that there was a demon that lived in his body now, they would certainly think, that he was crazy.

If the whole matter would at least not involve one of his friends...

And then, Yugi came towards him. First, Ryou tried to do as if he wouldn't have seen him, but that was difficult, when the person stood already besides you.

"Hey, Ryou", Yugi said friendly. Ryou looked up at him. "Why do you sit alone here? Why not come with me and sit together with the others?", Yugi asked and pointed to the table, where Joey, Tea, Tristan and Malik sat.

((Now Ryou, lead him somewhere, where you are alone and steal the puzzle)), Bakura ordered.

//No, I can't do that//, Ryou answered mentally. //Never.//

((Think about the punishment.))

"Ryou? Are you alright?", Yugi asked concerned as the white-haired teen didn't answer him and he saw the strange expression on Ryou's face.

"Just... leave me alone", Ryou muttered. //I am a danger for everybody. If the demon takes control over me, I don't know, what he'll do//, Ryou thought. //Will he just steal something, or will he hurt people, to get what he wants?//

((Either you'll do it your way, or I'll do it my way. Decide, what you think is best)), the demon said. Ryou didn't have the heart to steal something from his friend. He knew, the puzzle meant the world to Yugi. And Yugi was always so kind and friendly.

"Ryou, what's wrong with you?", Yugi asked. Now he was really concerned. It was obvious, that something was wrong, and he wanted to help his friend.

"Just leave me alone", Ryou said and stood up. Never before had he been that rude to his friends or anybody else.

Yugi furrowed his brow and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Ryou, I just want to hel-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", Ryou yelled at Yugi, because, as the boy had touched his shoulder, there had been the same pain like yesterday as the puzzle had touched him.

Immediately, all eyes in the cafeteria were on Yugi and Ryou. Yugi stared at Ryou with gaping mouth and wide eyes, like the rest of the students in the cafeteria. Ryou grabbed his bag and ran out of the cafeteria and into a bathroom. He locked himself in a toilet cabin and started to cry.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the students recovered from the shock and Yugi went back to his friends.

"What was that about?", asked Joey and stretched every single word.

"Ask me something easier", Yugi muttered, still shocked.

And all five of them knew, that something was wrong with their normally calm and nice, white-haired friend.

**Oh, poor Ryou. **

**Anyway, at the end of the last Chapter I've asked, if somebody knows a better title for the story and I like the proposal of **_**warriorsfan12528**_** to call the story **_**'Creature of the Night'**_**. So likely, I'll change the title from **_**'This has to be a nightmare' **_**into **_**'Creature of the Night' **_**sometime soon, because it sounds much better. I hope, you'll like the story still when it has the new title. **

**Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like about the story. Or tell me if there are grammar mistakes or something else.**

**So, don't forget to review!!!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, already chapter 6. **

**How you have seen, I've finally changed the title of the story from "This has to be a nightmare!" into "Creature of the Night".**

**Hope, you'll like how the story is going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and that will remain unchanged. **

**Chapter 6**

Ryou sat in the toilet cabin and cried. He didn't know, what came over him. Nobody could understand him, not even he himself. Everything was just so... well, he didn't know how it was exactly. In any case not normal. He didn't feel like himself anymore. Never before had he felt such a rage, and he didn't even know why! Everything was so confusing. No, HE was confused. Who was he? Was he still Ryou or was he the demon, Bakura? What was right and what was wrong? Who were his friends and who not? What had happened to him?

So many questions. The tears continued to flow down his pale face. Sobbing and crying, he simply said there.

((You mortals are so pathetic)), Bakura scoffed.

//Shut up//, Ryou told him mentally. HE was the last one Ryou needed now. HE had caused all this trouble and confusion.

((Looks like I rub off on you, eh?)), Bakura said. ((You did not use to be so rude.))

//Just shut up!//, Ryou yelled mentally.

((A bit moody, aren't we?)), the demon mocked.

//Nobody can hold it against me, not after what you've done to me//, Ryou thought angry.

((But nobody besides you and me know about that)), Bakura sneered. ((And you can't tell anyone. They would send you to the insane asylum, remember?))

Ryou clenched his teeth. When would this nightmare come to an end?

((Not until I get what I want)), the demon answered.

Ryou closed his eyes, dashed away his tears and took a deep breath before he stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Sitting alone in there hadn't helped, because he was nowhere alone anymore, thanks to the demon. Lunch time was not over yet, but Ryou went already to the classroom where he had his next class.

In the meantime in the cafeteria, Yugi talked with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Malik about Ryou.

"What do you think is wrong with him?", Tea asked, worried about their friend.

"How are we supposed to know?", Malik answered., "I mean, it's not like he had talked to us since he's acting strange."

"Well, Friday evening he was still normal", Tristan said. "Or so I think."

"Yeah, you're right", Yugi said, "Something must have happened over the weekend."

The others continued to discuss while Yugi talked to the pharaoh.

((It keeps getting stranger)), Yami said.

//I'm afraid, I have to agree with you//, Yugi told him. //So... did you've had that feeling again?//

((Yes)), Yami replied. ((And it was stronger than ever before. But I still don't know, what it is.)) //But somehow, it sounds familiar to me...//, he added unheard by his lighter half.

//I just wanted to help Ryou, you know. I didn't mean to upset him//, Yugi said.

((I know that, aibou, and I think Ryou knows that, too))

//I'm not so sure about that//

((Don't worry too much about it, Yugi. Maybe, if he is ready, Ryou will tell us, what is on his mind.))

//Hmm.//

((We should still keep an eye on him, though)), Yami said.

//Hmm//, Yugi answered. He had never seen his white-haired friend like this.

((Yugi?)), Yami asked, ((Are you alright?))

//I think so. I just worry about Ryou, is all//, Yugi replied.

((I can understand that. But... Give him some time and he'll certainly be back to normal)), Yami said. Yugi nodded mentally.

By now, all the eyes of his friends lay eagerly on him, because the boy had suddenly been silent and hadn't answered on their questions. That could only mean one thing.

"You've had a talk with the pharaoh?", Tea whispered, so that only the five of them could hear her. Yugi nodded.

"Why?", Joey asked. "Is he concerned, too?"

"Yeah. He has a bad feeling about the whole thing", Yugi explained.

"And what does he suggest?", Malik asked.

"To give Ryou some time. He thinks, Ryou'll be back to normal soon. But he also has a strange feeling, whenever Ryou is around", Yugi told them.

"A strange feeling?", Tristan asked.

"What kind of strange feeling?", Malik asked.

"I don't know that exactly. But it means certainly nothing good and that is for sure", Yugi answered.

"So, what are we going to do?", Tea asked.

"We're just going to keep an eye on him, but we won't bother him", Yugi replied.

Everyone agreed with it.

On his way to the classroom, Ryou felt the eyes of many students on his back. As he walked past them, they started to whisper.

//Great//, he thought. //Just what I need now. Everybody's talking about my outburst.//

((That's your own fault. If you'd done, what I'd told you to do, then nobody would be talking about you)), Bakura said.

//Yeah//, Ryou replied sarcastically, //Because they would talk about a crying Yugi, who would had lost his Millenium puzzle AND about me, who would had been the thief. //

((At least you wouldn't be the only subject of conversation)), Bakura said.

Ryou could only shake his head about the demon and arrived in the classroom. There, he sat down and waited for class to start. Unfortunately, Yugi had that class with him and arrived a short time later. As he walked past Ryou, he didn't deign a look at him. Normally, Yugi sat next to Ryou, but today, he sat down at a desk two rows behind him. Ryou didn't know, if Yugi was offended or shocked about his behavior. A bit sad, Ryou stared at his desk. He hadn't wanted this to happen, but it was better, if Yugi would stay away from him. What else could he do to protect his friend?

((You know, I won't be a party to that much longer. If you won't steal his puzzle, then I'll do it. If you would really care about your friend, you would do it yourself)), Bakura told Ryou.

//But I can't... I can't...//, Ryou thought.

((You're only delaying the inevitable)), the demon said.

But Ryou wouldn't give up and do what the demon said. No, he would try to think of a solution.

((There is only one solution and you know that)), Bakura grinned, ((One day or other you have to notice that.))

The teacher came in and class started. Every five minutes Ryou consulted a watch and hoped, that class was finally over, because he felt the glances of the other students on him. It made him feel uncomfortably. Ordinarily, he was invisible to the other students except his friends.

The glances followed him to his next class as well, and Ryou felt more and more uncomfortable. As his last class of the day was over, Ryou dashed out of the classroom, out of the school and went straight home.

Finally arriving in his apartment, Ryou sighed with relief, that at least at home nobody could stare at him. Maybe he was just getting paranoid. If he wasn't already.

He decided to cook something, since he hadn't eaten a square meal for quite a while (cereal doesn't count). So he went into his small kitchen and started cooking. While he was carving the meat, he didn't notice, that the Millenium ring glowed for a moment. As everything was ready and after he then had finished eating, he went into his room to take a nap, because he was fairly tired thanks to yesterday.

And as he walked towards his bed, he noticed, that something was different in his bedroom. But what was it? He looked around and thought about it. Everything was where it had to be. The books in the shelf, the curtains at the window, his pillow on his bed.

Then, the dresser caught his attention. The first drawer of it was opened. But he hadn't opened it. The last time he had opened it, was on Sunday, as he had put the pocket knife into it. Slowly, he converged to the drawer and looked into it.

The pocket knife was vanished! But where could it be?

Suddenly, Ryou felt somebody behind him and turned around quickly. The demon stood in front of him, grinning. One arm was resting on Ryou's shoulder, the other one was grabbing Ryou tight at his bruised arm. Ryou flinched and only now he noticed, that something cold was held to his throat. Fearful, he looked down. His eyes widened. The pocket knife! Bakura held the cold blade of the pocket knife, that had already previously been rammed into his arm, to his throat. Did the demon want to kill him?

//Let it be quick//, Ryou thought.

"I won't kill you", Bakura said, smirking. "I'll just teach you to obey my orders."

Frightened, Ryou tried to back off, but he couldn't because of the dresser behind him. Now he was stuck between the dresser and the demon. Bakura collared him and heaved him. Ryou struggled and tried to free himself from Bakura's grip, but the demon didn't relinquish its hold on him.

"Think about it. You still have time", the demon said. "Will you steal the Millenium puzzle?"

Ryou shook his head fiercely. "NEVER!!!", he screamed and continued to struggle.

Bakura grinned. "Then this is, what you want." He punched Ryou in his stomach and released him. Ryou dashed against the floor and clutched his stomach. He couldn't breath for a moment, but as he could breath again, he tried to get back on his feet. But before he stood, Bakura grabbed him again and dragged him onto the bed. Ryou lay on his stomach and the demon sat on top of him, so that Ryou couldn't move. Bakura bent forward until he could whisper into Ryou's ear.

"Remember, you are weak and I am strong. If you don't obey me, you'll be punished. Simple, isn't it?", he whispered.

Ryou tried to shake the demon off, but Bakura was faster and grasped both of Ryou's arms and held them behind Ryou's back. Ryou screamed in pain. The demon held his arms in one hand and in the other it held the knife. This boded ill.

Bakura, still on top of Ryou, slashed Ryou's shirt and the white-heard boy was paralyzed with fear.

//What will that sadistic demon do next?//, Ryou thought anxiously.

"You have three guesses", the demon sneered.

Then it began to scarify with the blade in Ryou's skin. Ryou screamed, but the demon didn't stop. It only laughed, as blood began to flow and cover Ryou's back.

"You mortals are so sensitive", Bakura laughed, "And pathetic", he added and skimmed over the blood with his hand. Then he looked at his hand, smirked and licked the blood off.

Bakura continued to scarify. Ryou felt, how he carved letters into his back, but he was too distracted with the pain to concentrate on what the demon carved into his skin. His throat hurt from screaming so much. So he stopped screaming, because it didn't help anyway. Instead of screaming, he bit into his pillow, closed his eyes and hoped, that the demon would be done with whatever it did soon.

For Ryou it felt like hours until Bakura finally stopped racking him.

"As the saying goes", the demon began and climbed down from Ryou "He that will not hear must feel." Then he stroke Ryou's head with his blood-smeared hand, dyeing the hair of the boy crimson. He lifted Ryou's head and forced him to see him into his face. Frightened, tired chocolate brown eyes stared into evil flashing crimson eyes.

"And we will repeat this again and again, until you'll finally obey me. Got that?", Bakura said.

Ryou closed his eyes and Bakura let go of him.

Then, the demon disappeared with a glowing of the ring.

Ryou was too weak to worry about his back. Actually, he really didn't want to see what the demon had done to him. He was sure it was bad, worse than all the other injuries, he had received from the demon. His back hurt so much and every movement he made hurt, too. His whole body hurt, due to beating, stabs with a knife, and other injuries. All he wanted now, was to forget the pain and fall asleep, and in his condition, this turned out to be easy. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep immediately.

**Poor Ryou! (again)**

**Sorry that this Chapter is so short (compared to the last chapter), but here was the best moment to end the chapter. The next one will be longer (or so I think).**

**I would be really glad if more people would review (thanks to the people who did that already). Please tell me, what you think about the story. **

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	7. Chapter 7

**And this is already Chapter 7!  
****I really like to write this story. Poor Ryou... but I promise, in this chapter he won't get hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 7**

Like the previous days, Ryou woke up after falling asleep in pain. Should this be habit-forming? Hopefully, not. Also he had slept without waking up in the middle of the night, Ryou was exhausted. How much longer was he able to take this? Sleeping, going to school, getting punished, falling asleep because of pain, or passing out... Did the day of a normal boy look like this? No, definitely not.

As he tried to stand up, the pain came back all of a sudden. His arms, his stomach, but worst was his back. It smarted like it was on fire. He hardly could move. And as he squirmed with pain, the pain got worse. Somehow, however, he managed it to stand up and to stay standing, despite all this pain. The shirt he'd worn yesterday was torn to shreds that now hung loosely around him as he stood. Slowly and carefully, he staggered into the bathroom to check the damage. Every pace hurt. Finally, he arrived in the bathroom.

//Please, let it be not as bad as it feels//, he thought.

He put off the shred, that used to be his shirt, and went to the mirror. He tried to see, what had happened to his back, but it was difficult to see, because of all the dried blood. Seeing no other way, he decided to take a shower, even if he knew, that this would certainly smart in his wounds. So, as he stood there in the shower, he took a deep breath, before turning on the water.

//Three... two... one//, he counted mentally, //Go!//

And he had been right. Like expected, the water smarted in his wounds. He clenched his teeth and tried not to howl in pain... and failed. Today he would certainly use neither shampoo nor shower gel, with all this wounds on his body. He tried to expedite the whole washing process by rubbing the dried blood carefully off. As he thought that most of the blood had to be off, he turned off the water, went out of the shower and toweled himself, carefully, because he didn't want to open the wounds again and make them bleeding.

Then, he walked to his mirror, his back turned to the mirror, so that he could see how his back looked.

Ryou gasped. He had been right. The demon had carved letters in his back. But he couldn't read what they said at a first glance, because everything was mirror-inverted. So he tried to make out every letter separate.

"The first one is... E", he muttered. "And the next is M."

Then, there was a bigger gap between the letters, because the next word started there.

"And then Y... E... B... O...?"

What did that mean?

"EM YEBO???"

What's the point of that?

Then it dawned on Ryou. He had spelled the words the wrong way round.

"OBEY ME... Obey me? Obey me!"

Ryou couldn't believe it. The nerve of that guy! He had already scared Ryou for a lifetime. He had hurt him in different ways, with words or with the injuries he had caused him. And now... These words which were carved in his back, they would leave scars, and he would be reminded of the pain and fear he had had whenever he would take a look at his back. These two words... they would be on his back for a lifetime!

Ryou stroke the wounds in letter-form gently, but not gently enough as it seemed, because they started to bleed again. A bit startled, Ryou took a bandage out of his first-aid kit and wrapped it several times around his back and chest.

"Tsk! He did a good job", Ryou said sarcastically.

The rest of the bandage he used for wrapping around the gash on his arm, because the old bandage there was drenched with water.

Only then he remembered, that he had school today. But could he go there in this condition? He consulted a watch. He wouldn't get there in time by any means, because it was already ten to eight. And with his aching back, he couldn't even walk normal, because of the pain.

He decided, that it would be best, if he would stay at home today to recover from his injuries. He would simply call the school and tell them, that he was sick and would not come today. And that's what he did. He told the school secretary that he had the gastric flu and could not come today. She wished him 'get well soon' and put down the phone.

Ryou went beck into his bedroom to clean the mess on his bed. By now, the sight of blood didn't cause him nausea anymore. He got used to it.

After he had put clean sheets on his bed, he put on his pyjama and lay down. But he couldn't fall asleep. Somehow, he was frightened. Would the demon really repeat, what it had done to him yesterday? Would it come out while he was asleep? Would it hurt him again? Would it slug him again? Would it knife him again? What would it do? Would it really do something, while he was helpless? Asleep? Would it do anything at all?

Ryou was too scared to dare to fall asleep. Tears run down his pale face and he started sobbing. Now was one of the moments when he wished his mother, oh his gentle mother, could come and comfort him. Could come and dispel the cloud of anxiety. One of those moments, when he wished his father would be at home to protect him. To protect him from the evil demon that now lived inside of him. One of those moments, when he wished his little sister would be here to cheer him up. One of the moments, when he wished he wouldn't be alone. Alone in this world of fear and terror. Of pretended happiness and joy. In this world, where people only cared about themselves. Nobody cared about him. Neither his father, nor his friends or anybody else...

No, that wasn't right. His friends cared about him. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Malik... they all were concerned about him. But they couldn't help him. Nobody could. Nobody...

Ryou was a pathetic sight as he lay crying and sobbing in his bed, hidden under the bedcover, frightened, that the demon would hurt him again.

Between some tears and sobs he finally fell asleep.

Bakura was quite satisfied. He had managed to scare the crap out of Ryou. Maybe now the boy would obey him finally and believe him, that he's not a person to be trifled with. Now, Ryou had Bakura's order on his back to remind him whenever he would see the words, after all. Maybe now, Bakura would eventual get what he wanted. Centuries, he had waited for this boy to help him. Centuries, where people had to die to lead him to his reincarnation, the one to help him. So many innocent mortals had to die... But that's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? Therefor the name mortals, because they end up dying. Bakura didn't regret anything, because everything was worth it. Now, he was so close to what he wanted. He finally had found his reincarnation and the pharaoh (and his reincarnation, but this boy was not important). The revenge for what the pharaoh had done to him, to his family and his village so long ago, was so close. And the Millenium items... they would give him the power to rule the world.

Now, that he was united with his reincarnation, he had the part of himself back, that he had lost five thousand years ago as the pharaoh had banned it away. It had been reborn in this boy and that's why he was his reincarnation. He had all pieces of himself back. The weak one, that had been still in him over all those centuries, then the one, that had been in the Millenium puzzle and then the one that was in this boy. The puzzle was complete.

He wouldn't wait much longer, before he'd take over the reins and steal the puzzle from that damned brat.

.....................

As it was lunchtime in Domino High School, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Malik sat down together at a table in the cafeteria.

"Has anybody of you seen Ryou yet?", Yugi asked. The others shook their heads.

"No, he isn't here today. Normally, we've got History together", Malik explained, "but he hasn't shown up today. I've asked the teacher and she has said, that he is sick..."

The five exchanged worried glances.

"Do you think, he's really sick?", Tristan asked.

"Remember the last time, Ryou was not in school?", Yugi asked.

"No", the others said.

"Because he's never missed school before", Yugi explained. "It's really unusual for him to miss a whole school day..."

"But maybe he is really sick...", Tea said. "Everybody falls sick some time."

"Probably, he is sick in his head. I mean, after how he acted yesterday, don't you think he's gone crazy?", Joey asked.

The others nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Normally, he's so quiet and calm and nice... and he had never yelled before", Tea said.

"And the injuries...", Yugi said.

"You mean, there are more? I thought, that only his arm hurt", Malik said.

"There is at least one more. Monday, in PE, I've seen, that he had a bandage around his left arm. Yesterday, you've touched his right arm, and he howled. This is strange...", Yugi told them.

"And you think, the injuries have to do with his behavior?", Joey observed.

"Yeah", Yugi replied.

"Maybe some bullies had beaten him up", Tea said.

"That is a possibility", Tristan agreed.

"But why doesn't he want to tell us?", Joey asked.

"Maybe he is embarrassed about it...", Tea said.

"No", Yugi said, "I think it has to be something different. I told you from the feeling that the pharaoh has, whenever Ryou is around. Yesterday evening, he tried to describe it to me. He meant, it was a ominous feeling. Like if soon something disastrous would happen."

"Something disastrous?", Malik repeated. Yugi nodded.

Again, the five teens exchanged worried glances. What was wrong with their friend? Was it true, and something horrible would happen?

"And what are we going to do? I think Ryou needs our help", Tea said. "He is our friend, after all."

"I think we should confront him", Joey said.

"No, I don't think that's best", Malik told them.

"Yeah, I think Malik is right", Yugi said. "Let's see, what Ryou does when he's back and then we'll decide, what we're going to do. Maybe he's come back to normal until then."

But Yugi had doubts whether their friend would come back to normal at all. All he could do was hope.

...................

Ryou awoke in the afternoon. The sun shined into his room and he blinked against the brightness. His back still hurt, but not as bad as this morning. He stood up and went into the kitchen, to eat something. He was starving. So, he quickly made himself a sandwich. Then, he lay down on the

couch in the living room and watched TV. After a while, he sighed. He hoped, that at least today, the demon would not hurt him again, but that was all he could do. Hope. Nothing, besides hope, was left. Hopefully, hope would not vanish, too.

Quickly, the afternoon became evening, and the evening became night. Bakura hadn't talked to Ryou the whole day, and Ryou was glad about that. Since the demon was there, Ryou rather wanted to be alone again, than to live with a demon inside of himself for the rest of his life. He was so scared, that the demon would hurt him again. But he tried to forget this fear. If he wanted to protect his friends, he couldn't obey Bakura and to disobey the demon's orders, meant punishment. Ryou sighed. What should he do? He was so desperate...

Before he went to bed, he took some painkillers, so that the pain would not overwhelm him in the middle of the night. Maybe tomorrow, he could go to school again. He thought about his friends. He wondered, what they thought. Did they think, he was crazy? Or were they concerned about him? Were they angry, because of his behavior yesterday? Did they recognize, that he had not been in school today, after all?

He switched the light off and tossed and turned until he lay comfortable. Then, he fell asleep.

In the darkness of the room, suddenly, a glowing appeared. It came from the ring Ryou still wore.

The demon stood beside the bed and watched Ryou, as he slept. With Ryou's help, Bakura would finally get what he wanted. The boy had already led him to one other Millenium item and maybe he could lead him to the others as well. And he had led him to the pharaoh.

Ryou looked like an angel with his long white hair that covered his face, this innocent face. Bakura smirked. Yes, Ryou would be an angel. An angel for the pharaoh. An angel of death...

**Actually, this chapter was only about the aftermath of what had happened to Ryou the day before.**

**So, what will happen next?  
****If you want to know, you have to wait for the next chapter, I'm afraid. **

**Please don't forget to review.**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Hope, you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 8**

It was morning again. As he woke up, Ryou felt much better than yesterday, well, as good as you can feel when words have been carved in your back and you've been beaten up by a sadistic demon two days ago. Ryou was really glad, that the demon hadn't hurt him that night, because that would have finished him off.

He stood up and went into the bathroom to have a wash and to check how his injuries were looking. First, he took of the bandage around his arm. The gash was healed. Only a small red scar was left. He didn't need the bandage there anymore. Then, Ryou took off the bandage, that was wrapped around his back and chest. It hurt a bit as he did that. He went to the mirror to look, what his back looked like. It looked bad. The wounds were very red and maybe a bit infected. Quickly Ryou searched for a new bandage, but he had used the last one he'd had yesterday.

Ryou shrugged. As long as the wounds wouldn't start to bleed again, he didn't need a bandage. After he had washed himself and got dressed, it was time to go to school. So he grabbed his school bag, went off and hoped, that this school day wouldn't be as bad as the day before yesterday.

As Ryou arrived at school, nobody stared at him like two days ago. That was good. He went to his locker and on his way he walked past Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Malik. They were talking and laughing and didn't even seem to notice Ryou. A bit sad, Ryou went on.

But of course, Yugi and the others had noticed Ryou. They had talked and laughed, so that it seemed, that they would just stand there to do that, but actually, they stood there to see, if Ryou would show up or not. And he had shown up. As he was out of earshot, they started to talk about him-

"So, Ryou is in school again...", Tea said.

"And what are we going to do now?", Joey asked.

"I think somebody should talk to him. Did you see how terrible he looks? He is paler than usual and he seems to be thinner, too", Malik said.

The others nodded.

"Malik is right. He does look terrible", Yugi said, worried about their white-haired friend.

"Hmm... An idea strikes me. In History we'll do a presentation. Always two will work together. If Ryou could be my partner, he could go home with me to work there on the project and I could ask him casually, what's wrong with him. Maybe that'll work", Malik suggested.

"That's a good idea!", Yugi said. "Hopefully, Ryou will accept you as his partner..."

"Well, don't worry. I don't think Ryou would be so rude to say 'Malik, I don't want to be your presentation-partner'", Malik said.

"That's what we all thought before he had his outburst", Joey muttered.

"Oh, come on. Maybe he isn't even strange anymore", Malik said. "Besides, everybody has days where he's in a bad mood. Not everybody can be a permanent smiley like Yugi", he added playfully, even if it was not the best time for jokes.

As the school bell rang, the group separated and they went into their classes. They all were concerned about Ryou. They wanted to help him, but they were not sure how, when he was acting so defensive.

In the second period, Ryou had History. Malik had, too. While Ryou walked to the classroom, he wondered, how Malik would act. Would he sit down beside him or would he search another seat? Were they still friends? He didn't know, if Malik and the others still wanted to be his friends, all he knew was, that he still wanted it. He just wanted to stay away from them, because of the demon that lived inside of him. He wanted to protect his friends from the demon as long as it was possible. But if that, what the demon had said, was true, then he couldn't do it that much longer. Sometime, Bakura would intervene and do what he wanted to do. And he would not care about Ryou's friends. Ryou didn't know when the demon would have enough from his disobedience, but he was sure it would be soon.

As he arrived at his seat and sat down, Malik wasn't here yet. Ryou didn't know, what he should do, so he stared at his desk. Sometimes, a desk can be very interesting, especially if you don't know, what else you could do or where you should look at.

Ryou heard, that somebody sat down at the desk next to him, but he still didn't look up. He didn't know, what he should think. At one side, the demon only wanted Yugi's puzzle, not Yugi himself, but the puzzle meant so much to the tri-colored-haired boy, that you could say, that the demon wanted Yugi. Okay, the demon only wanted Yugi, and not anybody else, right? He only wanted Yugi. Not his other friends. Not Malik, not Joey, not Tea, not Tristan. Only Yugi. That meant he only had to stay away from Yugi to protect him. At the other side, could he be sure about what the demon wanted? Could Ryou be sure, that the demon would do no harm to his other friends? No, Ryou couldn't be sure of that and that's the reason why he stayed away from all his friends. But yet...

The teacher came in and class started. Ryou finally looked out of the corner of his eye to the left, to see, if Malik sat there. And yes, he sat next to Ryou. Somehow, Ryou was relieved, that Malik sat there. He had been frightened that Malik wouldn't sit there if he would look to his side. He had hoped that Malik would sit down there, because it was like if he would say 'of course we're still friends' or something like that. Maybe, his friends hadn't given up on him.

"As I told you yesterday", the teacher said, "you will go together two by two and make a presentation." Ryou's head shot up. He wasn't here yesterday, so he was a bit surprised about that. And then he wondered, if Malik would take him as a partner. If not he, who then? The other students in this class have never spoken with Ryou and from most of them he didn't even know the name...

The teacher passed around a list where everybody could sign in who his partner was. The list started on the right side of the first row, wandered to the left and then backwards to the second row. The row where Malik and Ryou sat.

Ryou was desperate. What should he do if Malik wouldn't take him as a partner? Who should he choose instead write down as a partner instead? Should he write down nothing and see who was left in the end?

The list landed on Ryou's desk and brought him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he searched Malik's name in the list to look who he had chosen as a partner for the presentation.

**_Malik Ishtar - Ryou Bakura_**

Ryou sighed in relief. That also meant, Malik was still his friend despite Ryou's strange behavior. He looked at Malik. The boy didn't look in his direction but forward to the board and Ryou saw a small smile on the face of the Egyptian. Then he signed in.

**_Ryou Bakura - Malik Ishtar_ **

He passed the list on to his neighbor. He was glad, that Malik would be his partner.

As History class was over Ryou went off to his next class. Outside the door of the History classroom, Malik leaned casually against the wall. Ryou didn't know if he waited for him and went past him.

"Ryou", Malik said and Ryou stopped. Malik walked towards him. "So... do you wanna come to me after school to work on the presentation?" Ryou was a bit surprised as he hadn't thought about that.

"Uh...", he didn't know if that was such a good idea, but how else should they work on their presentation?

Malik looked him deep (almost hypnotic) in the eyes. Eager, kind purple eyes stared into desperate, sad and tired brown ones.

"Or we can work at your place if you prefer th-", Malik said.

"No, no", Ryou interrupted and freed himself from Malik's hypnotic look. "I... Your place sounds good."

Malik nodded and an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Uh.. Well, see you after class", Ryou said and went on.

"Yeah. I'll wait at your locker", Malik said and went to his next class. He was glad that everything had worked. And Ryou seemed happy about it as well.

At lunch time, Ryou sat again down at the empty seat in the corner of the cafeteria. It was quiet there and he read a book. He didn't notice, that he was watched. Watched by his friends.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey darted concerned glances at Ryou. Malik wasn't here yet and they were curious about whether his plan had worked or not.

"Hey guys", suddenly a voice came. It was Malik. The others had been so deepened in watching Ryou, that the sudden sound of Malik's voice startled them. Expectantly, they looked at Malik. He grinned. "I've good news. Ryou's my presentation-partner."

The others sighed in relief. Maybe that would help them on in the matter with their friend.

"And what are you planning to do?", Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but I'll see what will happen. When I think that it's the right time, I'll ask him what's wrong with him", Malik explained.

The others weren't sure if it would work, but nobody had a better idea. All they could do was hope.

After lunch time, Ryou had PE. He didn't know if he was able to run and do other things with his injuries, but he had to try.

So he went into the locker room to put on his sport clothes.

Yugi had (as always) PE together with Ryou. He arrived just as the boy put off his shirt. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"Holy crap!", he muttered. Ryou's body was covered with bruises and scratches. But worst was what was on his back. It looked like words that have been scarified in his skin.

Yugi tried to read what was written (or carved) there.

"OBEY ME", he whispered, his eyes wide with shock. What had happened to the white-haired boy? Something terrible and that is for sure. Who did this to him?

In this moment, Ryou put on his sport shirt and turned around. As he saw Yugi staring shocked at him, he first narrowed his eyes, and then he realized his mistake. He had forgotten to hide his injuries.

"Shit", Ryou muttered.

Yugi wanted to confront him, but Yami held him back.

((Don't, aibou! I don't think, that Ryou is happy about the fact that we've seen that-)), Yami said, but Yugi interrupted him.

//I don't care about if he is happy or not! He can't be happy with so much injuries! Or didn't you see what his back looks like? This is something serious! We have to help him!//, Yugi exclaimed mentally.

((Yugi)), Yami tried to calm him. His lighter half was really worried about Ryou. ((I think we-))

//We can't wait anymore!//, Yugi told him. //'Obey me' was carved in his back! Obey me! Carved! Somebody must have tortured him!//

((I'm aware of that)), Yami said. ((But... I don't think we should upset Ryou by confronting him. Remember the last time we did that.))

Yugi sighed mentally. //Yeah, you're probably right...//

((So, let's keep our mouth shut and wait until tomorrow to hear what Malik will have achieved.))

Yugi nodded mentally, put his sport clothes on and went into the gym.

Ryou wanted to slap himself. How could he be so... dumb to forget to hide his injuries?

//Maybe Yugi hasn't seen the carved words//, he thought, but according to Yugi's shocked expression, the boy has certainly seen them. Eventually, the words were good noticeable in the middle of his back and bright red as well.

Ryou sighed and followed the other students into the gym. Hopefully, Yugi wouldn't confront him, because he couldn't tell him the truth and he wasn't a good liar, as he had already proven previously.

As school was finally over, Ryou went to his locker where he would meet Malik. Thankfully, Yugi hadn't confront him because of the injuries.

Malik waited already at the locker as Ryou arrived.

"Ready to go?", he asked. Ryou nodded and they went off.

**Okay, this chapter was not overly interesting, but the next one will most certainly be (I promise). **

**Don't forget to review.**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go! Chapter 9!!!!!**

**I can't believe that this is already Chapter 9... But I'm happy about it. Especially about the fact that people read and like the story. At the beginning of this story I haven't expected that. **

**Well, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 9**

Malik and Ryou were on their way to Malik's place. Ryou hadn't been there ever before and he was curious, what it was like.

As they walked there was an uncomfortable silence. Malik watched Ryou while they were walking. This boy looked so different like the boy he'd known for so a long time.

The boy he had known for years was always kind and friendly, calm and nice, with happy chocolate brown eyes, a warm smile and shining snow-white hair.

This boy was... different. Completely different. He didn't look kind, no, somehow he looked creepy. He had dark circles under his dark brown, nearly black eyes. His white hair cast a shadow on his face. He was thin and pale white, he almost looked like a ghost. Yes, a gloomy ghost of Ryou Bakura. Not Ryou himself.

Malik shivered. It was really time to asked him what's wrong with him. He hoped that it was not too late.

Finally, Malik decided to break the silence.

"So... how are you?", he asked as nothing better came to his mind.

Ryou gave him a puzzled look that said 'isn't it obvious?', but Ryou said something different.

"Fine...", he muttered.

Malik sighed mentally. What had he expected? That Ryou would tell him everything that was on his mind?

After a while, Malik stopped.

"That's my home", he said and Ryou stopped. Wow. Ryou's mouth fell slightly open. Malik's home was a beautiful house in Mediterranean style with a nice garden. Malik noticed Ryou's reaction.

"Ishizu chose it", he explained, "It was love at first sight."

Ryou nodded, impressed. He wished that he could also live in such a big house and not in a small apartment.

Malik opened the gate of the fence and lead Ryou to the door. Then he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He went in and Ryou followed him.

"ISHIZU!", he yelled, "I'm home!"

Ryou heard how somebody came down the stairs. Then he heard Ishizu.

"Malik! Don't forget to take off your shoes! I just wiped... the... floor", she stopped as she saw Ryou. "Hello", she added.

"You remember Ryou?", Malik asked her. It took her a moment to realize that this boy was really Ryou. In her memory, Ryou looked somehow different.

"Uh... yes, of course", she said and stretched out her hand.

Ryou looked up at her. Then, to be polite, he shook her hand timidly and forced a small smile.

"Nice to meet you again", Ishizu said. Ryou only nodded.

Malik chewed on his lower lip and then he put on a smile.

"I hope you're not angry that I brought a friend. We have to work on a presentation", Malik explained. Ishizu nodded.

"I'll go to the museum now to help Odion. If you need me, call me on the cellphone", she told them and Malik nodded. Ishizu and Odion, Malik's adopted brother, owned the Domino City Museum and they had always a lot of work to do there.

"Come on, Ryou. Let's go into my room", Malik said and wanted to lead Ryou upstairs, but Ishizu hold him at his arm.

"Just a moment", she said smiling to Ryou and pulled Malik into another room, leaving the white-haired boy alone in the hallway.

"What happened to him?", Ishizu asked. "He looks so different. So... sad and I don't know. The last time I've seen him, he was so nice and had this warm smile..."

"I wished I would know what's wrong with him. But I don't know it either", Malik answered. "But I'm going to find it out."

Ishizu nodded. She was a bit worried about the pale boy that stood in her hallway.

"Well, I have to go now. See you later, brother", she said and left.

Meanwhile, Ryou stood in the hallway and thought.

Hopefully, the demon wouldn't do anything to him while he was here at Malik's place. How should he explain it, when suddenly blood would flow out of his mouth or if he would scream all of a sudden. And... what, if Bakura would come out of him again, like as he did when he injured him the day before yesterday... Would Malik see the transparent form of the demon, if it would come out? Ryou could only hope, that the demon would stay where he was (wherever that was).

He was so deepened in his thoughts and worries about what could happen that he didn't see Malik's waving hand before his face until Malik shook him slightly at his shoulder.

"Ryou! Hey, Ryou!", he said, a worried expression on his face.

Ryou blinked. "Wha?" Then he shook his head slightly and looked apologizing at Malik. "Sorry. I kinda spaced out, I think..."

Malik was concerned, but he hid all his worries under a mask on his face, as usual. "Okay... My room is upstairs, just follow me."

Ryou nodded and the two boys went upstairs into Malik's room. It was a nice room. Tidy and welcoming, with warm colors. And big, at least compared to Ryou's small bedroom. Malik slumped on the couch and gestured Ryou to sit down next to him.

"So... should we start immediately or do you wanna chill before?", Malik asked him.

"Uh... I'd like to start right now...", Ryou muttered. Malik nodded and walked to his computer to turn it on.

"We have a lot of books about our theme at home, but I think we should look in the internet for pictures", he said. Ryou merely nodded. He didn't even know what their presentation had to be about.

"What's our theme, anyway?", Ryou asked. Malik looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know?", he asked flabbergasted. Ryou only shrugged sheepishly. //Jeez... What on earth was wrong with him? When he doesn't even know what happened in class, it has to be really serious... Normally, Ryou's a good student and you can ask him about everything that happened in class if you've fallen asleep... I wonder if now would be a good moment to ask him what's wrong with him lately... Hmm... I'll just try//, Malik thought, then he answered Ryou's question. "We have to do a poster-presentation about Egyptian pharaohs. We have quite a few books about that theme at home, but I don't think that we have to look up much in our books, because, since I'm from Egypt and I'm very interested in the Egyptian history, I know quite a lot." Ryou nodded. Silence followed.

Malik couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to know, what was wrong with his friend. So, he broke the silence.

"Uhm, Ryou...?", he began. Ryou looked him in the eyes.

"What is it?", Ryou asked.

"I... I just... Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, of course...", Ryou answered.

"Would you tell me... what's wrong with you?", he asked cautiously.

Ryou's eyes widened for a short moment and then he looked to his feet. There was no sound in the room besides their breathing. Malik watched Ryou. The boy had a desperate expression on his face, that changed into a sad one. He then shook his head slightly.

"I can't...", Ryou whispered, but Malik could hear it.

He walked back to the white-haired boy that sat on the couch. Malik sat down beside him and put a hand around his shoulder.

"Why not? Why not, Ryou?", Malik whispered. Maybe Ryou would finally come out with it.

"I... I can't tell you. I wished I could, though. But I can't, Malik. I just can't...", Ryou spoke under his breath, "Please... Just... Can we just work on the presentation?", he asked.

Malik chewed on his lower lip. What should he do? He sighed and nodded.

"'Kay", he said. Ryou was his friend after all. He didn't want to bother his friend, not when he was in such a condition, even if he knew that it would be best if he'd did that.

They started working on their poster-presentation. They didn't talk much while they were working.

"Hey, Ryou... Can you go to the bookshelf and bring me the book 'View over Egypt's dynasties', please?", Malik asked after a little, while he was laying on the floor and was writing everything he knew about the theme on a piece of paper. Ryou, glueing the pictures they'd chosen on a poster, stood up and walked to the bookshelf. As he walked past Malik's bed, something caught his attention. It looked like... No, could it be?

Ryou suddenly felt sick and it seemed to him like the room was spinning. He hold fast onto the bookshelf, so that he didn't fall to the floor. His consciousness slowly faded. What was going on?

((Don't dare to make a peep)), he heard the demon tell him, ((or I'll kill your friend.))

Then, everything before Ryou's eyes went black and he seemed to fall, but he never hit the floor...

Malik turned his head in Ryou's direction. The boy stood in front of the bookshelf.

"Can you find it?", Malik asked.

"Uhm...", the white-haired boy said, "Yeah! I have it." He pulled it out of the bookshelf and brought it to Malik.

"Thanks", Malik said. He took the book and started flipping through it. Suddenly, he shivered, but he didn't know why. He had a strange feeling all of a sudden.

He turned his head in the direction where he expected Ryou to work on the poster, but the boy wasn't there. Malik looked around in his room. Ryou stood in front of Malik's bed, his back turned towards Malik. He held something in his hands. Oh, no! Was it what he thought that it was?

//Shit!//, Malik thought. "Uh... Ryou, could you..."

"Well, well!", Ryou suddenly spoke, though it didn't exactly sound like Ryou. "I hadn't thought, I'd find this here..."

"Ryou?", Malik asked, more as a bit concerned about Ryou's sudden change of mood.

Then, Ryou turned round to face him, a devilish smile on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you had the Millenium rod?", he asked with feigned reproach, toying with the rod in his hands.

"You... You know about...?", Malik's mouth fell open.

Ryou laughed, a psychotic laugher. Ryou's laugher made Malik's blood run cold.

Ryou sneered. "Of course I know." He reached under his shirt and pulled out the Millenium ring. "This is mine..."

Malik's mouth opened more. "The... the Millenium ring... but he's missing since centuries, how...?", Malik trailed off.

Ryou laughed again. "That's my secret." Then, he looked at the rod in his hands. "Now, that I have this one, too-"

"Give me my rod! Now!", Malik urged. Ryou smirked.

"Get it, if you can", Ryou said and started to run. Malik dashed after him. Down the stairs and trough the living room. Ryou stood at one side of the coffee table, Malik on the opposite side. Ryou grinned sinisterly. Malik, seeing no other way to get his rod back, jumped on the table and lunged at Ryou. The two boys fell on the couch and the rod clattered to the floor. Malik jumped up and made a grab for his rod. He had turned his back to Ryou. Not a good idea.

The white-haired boy darted at Malik and both of them fell to the floor.

Malik didn't know what had come over his friend, but he knew that Ryou was not to be trifled with at the moment. The pale boy socked him. Malik had to fight back. So the two boys struggled on the floor for a while, no one of them willing to give up. Malik had already a bleeding nose thanks to a punch from Ryou. Suddenly, Ryou jumped up and ran upstairs. It took Malik a moment to realize what was going on, until he followed the white-haired boy. He hadn't even thought, that Ryou could be capable of such a fight. Normally, he seemed like he would never hurt a fly. Now, he just seemed mad. Crazy. Insane. And this look, this evil look in his eyes... Malik walked into his room. Probably Ryou was there and maybe he came back to his senses.

Slowly, Malik walked into his room. A bit frightened, he had to admit. He stood in the middle of the room as suddenly a hand came from behind and covered his mouth. Malik could feel a freezing breath against his neck. It send shivers down his spine. He also could feel something cold... He looked down. A blade! Ryou held a blade against his throat!

"Don't dare to make a fucking peep!", Ryou threatened. "Or else I'll cut your throat."

Malik started to tremble. What has got into Ryou?

"Ryou... Ryou please...", he begged.

"Haven't I told you to keep quiet?!", Ryou snapped at him.

"Ryou...", Malik whimpered.

"SHUT UP!", the white-haired boy yelled, "Besides, Ryou isn't here at the moment. He's taking a nap..."

Malik's eyes widened. But if this wasn't Ryou, who was he then?

"Who are you?", Malik asked.

"I am the demon that lives inside of Ryou", Bakura whispered into Malik's ear, "And I've possessed your friend."

Malik shivered. A demon. This had to be the reason for Ryou to act so strange.

The demon turned Malik roughly around to face him. Demonic, crimson eyes stared in frightened purple ones. The demon grinned sadistically.

"But now, that you know about me, I'm afraid I have to kill you", Bakura said and laughed evilly. "And then, the Millenium rod will be mine. Hahaha!!!"

Malik backed off, the Millenium rod tight in his hand, but the demon was faster. He hit Malik so hard that the Egyptian fell to the floor. He gasped for breath. The demon toyed with the knife that was in its hand before it crouched down beside the gasping Malik.

"Aw. Are you hurt?", Bakura asked. Malik shook his head. "Well, then I'll have to do that", Bakura grinned and rammed the knife into Malik's chest. Malik's eyes widened in shock and pain. The demon repeated this action a few times, before he grabbed the Millenium rod and went to the door.

"How sad...", Bakura said teasingly, "Now you know what's wrong with Ryou and you don't have the chance to tell anyone."

Malik couldn't say anything anymore. He coughed and blood flowed out of his mouth and out of the gashes on his body. The demon simply let him die here and disappeared! Malik felt how his consciousness slowly faded and he thought about Ryou. He wished he could have helped him, but as it seemed now, he won't have the chance to do that. But maybe...

He carefully struggled to his knees and crawled to his desk. The darkness before his eyes spread out. He didn't have much time left. Quickly, he searched for a piece of paper and a pen. After he'd finally found what he'd searched he managed to write one word before the darkness embraced him and he fell unconscious, landing in the pool of his own blood, that flowed out so quickly. He hadn't managed to write, what he wanted to write, but maybe this one word would help nevertheless if somebody would find it.

The word on the piece of paper was

RYOU...

**OH MY GOD! Malik!!!!! Is he really dead? Or isn't he? Hmm...  
**

**Okay, if you want to know, how the story goes on, then you have to wait for the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!!!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, Malik! Are you really dead? **

**So, is Malik dead or not? If you want to find out, you'll have to read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 10**

It was half past six pm and it rained. Yugi and his friends were hanging out in the game shop. Maybe Malik would call them after Ryou would have gone home. They were talking as suddenly the telephone rang. Yugi answered it.

"Hello? Game shop", he said.

"Yugi?", he heard a woman sob. "It's me, Ishizu. Malik, he... he..."

"Ishizu!", Yugi yelled. Joey, Tea and Tristan gathered around him with worried expressions on their faces. "What is with Malik?!", Yugi asked her.

"He... he... Yugi...", Ishizu sniveled.

"Ishizu! What's going on?! What is with Malik?!", the boy with tri-colored hair asked.

"... please... come to the hospital... I'll be waiting..." Then Yugi heard the signal that said that the phone connection was disconnected. He dropped the telephone receiver and ran out of the shop into the rain. His friends followed him concerned.

"Yugi! Wait!", Tea called.

"Yugi! What's with Malik?", Joey asked as he'd caught up with Yugi.

"No... time...", Yugi answered, breathing heavily while running, "We... have to... go to... the hospital..."

They ran the last part of the way in silence, worried about what had happened to Malik. As they reached the hospital, they saw Ishizu standing in the entrance.

"Ishizu! What happened!", Yugi asked. Tears ran down the face of the black-haired woman.

"Oh, Yugi! My brother... he...", she sobbed, "he and Ryou and... and then, he..."

"Please Ishizu. Just calm down", Tea said and put a hand on Ishizu's shoulder.

As Ishizu had calmed down, she began to tell them.

"I was at the museum and I called Malik with my cellphone to ask him, if he and Ryou needed anything for their presentation. But he didn't answer the phone and if he would have gone away he'd let me know. So, I was worried and went home, to look where Malik was. I went into his room and there... there..." She started to cry again. "He... he lay on the floor... and there was blood, everywhere blood... and he didn't move... I called an ambulance and... now he is in intensive care..." By now, Yugi and the others were pale-white and looked at the Egyptian with wide, shocked eyes. Ishizu gestured them to follow her and lead them to the ICU, where they could watch through the window into the room where Malik lay. Tubes were everywhere in his body and he was connected to several machines. Odion sat inside at the side of Malik's bed.

"Will Malik be okay?", Tea asked near to tears.

"The doctors don't know... The stabs are deep...", Ishizu answered.

"Stabs?!", Yugi and the others in unison.

Ishizu nodded. "Two in his chest, three in his legs, one in his stomach and two in his arms."

Tea covered her mouth in shock.

"The stabs in his chest aren't as deep as the others, but they are precariously close to his heart and lung", Ishizu told them. Yugi and the others gasped.

Seeing their friend laying unconscious in the bed, everywhere tubes and machines, that kept him alive, was a terrible sight. They all had an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Would Malik make it? Or did their friend have to... no one of them wanted to even think about it. They just watched their friend lay there.

"But... who did this to him?", Yugi asked, though he had the feeling that he already knew the answer. But it couldn't be true... No, he wouldn't do such horrible things... Would he?

"I'm not sure, but...", she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper with blood drops on it. "This was in Malik's hand."

She gave it to Yugi. His eyes widened.

"Ryou...", he muttered. Tea, Joey and Tristan gasped.

"You mean.... Ryou?! It can't be!", Joey said.

"Ryou wouldn't do something like that", Tea whispered.

"Well, like he acted lately, I think he is capable of doing it...", Tristan muttered.

"No, no, no...", Tea mumbled, "Ryou couldn't do such a thing."

But all of them knew that Ryou was the last one who was with Malik, and they also knew that his name wouldn't stand on the piece of paper without a reason.

//Pharaoh, what shall I do?//, Yugi thought.

((Yugi... Go and find Ryou)), Yami told him. ((I have a theory about what's wrong with him... but I'm not sure. But we have to hurry, before everything is too late. I'll tell you later...))

//What?! No, tell me now! I have to know!//, Yugi urged.

((Go and find Ryou, aibou. I'll tell you then.))

//Okay//, Yugi thought.

Then, he started to run. It took his friends a moment until they realized that Yugi was going away, before they ran after him.

"Yugi!", Tea called, but Yugi continued to run.

Yugi ran out of the hospital into the darkness of the evening and down the street. His goal was Ryou's apartment building...

.............

He cast up his eyes. It was dark. He lay on the floor. His head ached and his vision was slightly blurred. What had happened? Where was he? He struggled to his feet as his vision was clearer. It seemed as if he was at home. But how did he get there? He couldn't remember anything... But stop! Hadn't he been at Malik's place to work together with him on their presentation? He thought about it. The last thing he remembered was that he went to the bookshelf to bring Malik a book and then he'd looked to the bed and suddenly he had felt sick. Everything before his eyes had gone black and... that was it. And now, he'd woken up at home, laying on the floor of his hallway.

"Uh...", Ryou groaned as he walked to the light switch. //How did I end up here?//, he thought. He switched the light on and blinked against the brightness. Then he looked down at himself and gasped. His clothes were covered in blood! But he didn't feel any pain. To make sure that he was really not hurt, he took off his jeans. No, there was no gash. But where did all that blood come from? Something terrible crossed his mind...

//No!//, he thought, //No, no, no!!!// What, if this wasn't even his blood? The last person he was with was Malik. What if...?

No, it couldn't be!

((Of course it can be...)), a mocking voice sounded. ((Of course it can be, Ryou.))

Ryou stared at his jeans that he hold in his hands. //No, it can't be true...//, he refused to believe it.

The demon inside of him laughed. ((Why not, then? It is true. This is Malik's blood. And the cause for it to flow was a blade in your hands.))

Ryou trembled. //You... you...//

((Yes. I possessed you and it was easier as I thought it would be. You didn't even know what was going on)), the demon laughed. ((You just took a nap while I finished him off.))

Ryou's eyes widened. //No, no! You... killed him?//, he asked with a trembling voice.

He could feel the demon smirk.

Ryou fell on his knees. The demon started to laugh, a manic laugher. Ryou pressed his hands against his ears, but the laugher was still there. He started to cry.

//No, Malik can't be dead... everything is my fault. I knew I had to stay away from my friends, so that he couldn't hurt them. But what did I do?! I didn't stay away from them. No. I went to Malik and put him into danger. And now...// Ryou sobbed. And then, he saw something else laying on the floor. A golden rod. That was the thing he'd seen before he suddenly felt sick in Malik's room. On the rod was the same eye that was on his ring and on Yugi's puzzle. So, this had to be the Millenium rod...

//I knew he would lead me to the other Millenium items as well//, Bakura thought, unheard by Ryou.

Ryou continued his crying and sobbing. He hoped, that Malik was okay... well, at least not dead.

Slowly, he stood up and walked into his room to change his clothes. The idea of having Malik's blood on his clothes frightened him.

But what should he do now? Maybe Malik was alive and lay bleeding in his room... or maybe the police searched for Ryou, the murderer, Malik's killer. He didn't know what he should do, as he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Ryou! We know you're in there! Open the door! Now!", a voice said.

//Yugi!//, Ryou thought.

((Don't say a word and don't dare to do anything or I'll possess you again and kill the others as well)), the demon threatened. Ryou shuddered to think. Again, he had to do what the demon said to protect his friends.

"Ryou, open that damned door!", Joey shouted. Ryou slid down at the wall of the hallway and pulled his knees to his head. He lay his head on them and started to cry again, while outside his friends tried to make him open the door.

"Ryou, please, we have to talk to you!", Tea said.

"Yeah. Do you know by pure chance what happened to Malik?", Tristan asked.

Ryou continued to cry. He was a bit relieved that Malik lay definitely not bleeding in his house, at least not anymore.

After half an hour, Yugi and the others gave up. Ryou wouldn't let them in. It was pointless to knock and shout, he wouldn't open the door.

"Come on, guys", Joey said, "He won't let us in, no matter how loud we knock and how long we shout..."

"What shall we do?", Tea said.

"I think we should go home...", Yugi muttered. Yami still hadn't told him abut his theory.

"What?! Go home?!", Tristan said, "He has nearly killed his own friend! Shouldn't we call the police?"

((No, aibou. Tell them to not do that. It'll send Ryou to prison and I think he's not to blame for everything that happened)), Yami explained.

//What do you mean?!//, Yugi asked him.

((I'll tell you at home, not here. I don't think it's safe here.))

Yugi nodded mentally and told the others that it would be best if everybody would go home. As soon as they were out of the building, Yugi told them that Yami had a theory about what was going on and that he would tell him about it at home.

So, everyone of them went home, concerned about Malik and about Ryou.

As Yugi arrived at home, he greeted his grandpa who sat in the kitchen and then he went into his room to speak to Yami.

With a glowing of the Millenium puzzle, Yami separated from Yugi to face him.

"Do you tell me now?", Yugi asked.

"Yes. Okay", Yami began, "I told you about this feeling I had every time Ryou was around."

Yugi nodded.

"And somehow, this feeling I had was familiar to me. But I just didn't know how and why. And then, as I thought Ryou this morning in school, he remembered me of somebody, no, somewhat. Back in Egypt, as I'd been pharaoh, there... had been a", he paused and looked Yugi straight in the eye. "A demon", he continued. Yugi's eyes widened.

"And now you think...", Yugi muttered.

"Yes. I think that this demon possesses Ryou", Yami answered.

"Are you sure?", Yugi asked.

"Not completely. It could be a coincidence as well", Yami replied.

"Hmm. But what shall we do? Wait until more people get hurt before we finally confront Ryou?", Yugi said.

"Oh, aibou. I don't know it either. Let's wait at least until tomorrow. Now it's already late. Maybe tomorrow, Malik is conscious. He could tell us, what really had happened and if Ryou had attacked him", Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "But... what if Malik isn't conscious tomorrow?"

"Then we'll definitely talk to Ryou", Yami answered. "I really hope that I'm wrong with my theory about Ryou and the demon..."

"I hope that, too, Yami", Yugi said.

With another glowing of the puzzle, Yami disappeared back in Yugi.

((Sleep well, aibou)), he told him.

"You, too", Yugi mumbled and went into his bed. It took him long to finally fall asleep, because he thought about Malik and Ryou. He was very concerned. About both of them. Hopefully, Malik would make it. He must not die! And Ryou... Yugi finally wanted to know what was really wrong with him. Was there really a demon that possessed his friend? Or was it something else?

...................

After Yugi and his friends had left the building, Ryou has gone into his room. He was desperate. Eventually, Bakura had carried out what he'd said a while ago. That he wouldn't be a party to that much longer and that he would do everything his way.

Everything was Ryou's fault! If he would have stolen the Millenium puzzle from Yugi in the very beginning, then Malik wouldn't be in this condition now (though Ryou didn't know in which condition he was exactly). The demon would hurt his other friends as well, if he wouldn't act fast.

Ryou was desperate. What should he do? And then, he made a decision. He would steal Yugi's puzzle. The life of all his friends was more valuable than this item. And in the end, the demon would get what he wanted one way or other. It was better if Ryou would did this now before it was too late and the demon would hurt his friends.

So, he put on his shoes and a black trench coat. Just as he wanted to go, the demon spoke.

((Stop! Take the Millenium rod with you))

//Why should I do that?//, Ryou asked.

((Because you have to follow my orders if you want that I don't take over the control over this body.))

Ryou sighed, took the rod and hid it inside his trench coat. Then, he stepped out into the rain of this dark night and started to run. He knew where he had to go. To Yugi's home...

***sigh* I just couldn't let Malik die. What would world be like without him? **

**And Ryou is so desperate. He blames himself for everything... **

**If you wonder what he'll do next, then you have to wait until I've written the next chapter. We're coming closer to the end of the story. (I can't believe it!)**

**Well, please don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I had been busy with school...**

**Anyway, here comes chapter 11. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 11**

Ryou breathed heavily. Just around the corner and he would have reached his goal... Just around the corner... His paces plashed as he ran through puddles in this rainy night. All this way he had pondered if his decision had been right or wrong.

Was it right to steal something from your friend, only to protect your other friends and as well as in any way possible this friend, too? Was it right to do something in the end, what you've tried to prevent such a long time? Was it right? Or wrong?

It was the only thing Ryou could do. Bakura would do it anyway and he would probably hurt Yugi like he'd hurt Malik. And Ryou couldn't allow that to happen. It was best if he would get this done himself, so that the demon wouldn't bother him and anyone else anymore.

Ryou sighed. He stood in front of the game shop, the rain pouring over him while he stood there and thought about how he'll proceed. How could he get unnoticed into Yugi's room and steal his puzzle? Through the front door? Certainly not... Maybe, there was an open window...

He went around the building, but nowhere was an open window. Neither in the first floor, nor in the second one.

Ryou sighed again. Okay. Now, this was going to become criminal... He picked up a stone and swarmed up the gutter. This was fairly difficult with the stone in his hand, but in the end he managed to climb up on the roof. Carefully, he walked past Yugi's grandfather's bedroom window and to Yugi's window. The roof was so slippery that Ryou nearly slipped off of the roof, but he managed to hold on to the window sill and didn't fall off. He sighed in relief. That had been close!

His whole body trembled as he continued to walk to Yugi's bedroom window. He had to be really careful. Finally, he reached the window and looked through it. Inside the room, it was dark. He looked around and then... There! There on the desk was the Millenium puzzle, clearly recognizable. He just had to go into the room, take it and then pop off. But before, he had to do something else and he was not sure about how to do it without waking up his tri-color haired friend, who slept peacefully in his bed. How should he break the window pane with the stone without waking Yugi up? Ryou groaned. Yugi would certainly wake up, but maybe he could grab the puzzle and leave before the boy noticed him or the missing puzzle or the broken window.

Ryou took a deep breath, lifted the stone and smashed the window with it. The glass shattered and a rattling noise sounded. Yugi groaned and was about to wake up as Ryou jumped through the window into the room and made a quick grab for the Millenium puzzle. As he touched the golden item, a lightning pain shot through his body. He gasped and dropped the puzzle.

Yugi awoke with a start and blinked against the darkness. He saw a black figure picking something up from the floor and then jumping out through the window. Yugi jumped out of his bed and ran to the window. The figure stood on the roof and sprang down. And as it sprang, Yugi recognized something white. Hair.

//Ryou!//, he thought. He looked around and only now he noticed that his puzzle wasn't here.

//Pharaoh! Can you hear me?//, he asked mentally.

((Yugi... the connection... grows weaker... puzzle... follow...)) Then, Yugi didn't hear anything anymore. As fast as he could, he ran down the stairs, went barefoot into the night and dashed after the figure that must have been Ryou. He, Ryou, had stolen his puzzle! His most precious item! Yugi couldn't believe it, but... maybe Yami had been right about the demon and Ryou was really possessed. Anyway, Yugi had to find him and the Millenium puzzle. He had already lost his connection to the pharaoh... He had to hurry up.

Meanwhile, Ryou was running as fast as he could, the puzzle in his hands. He didn't know where he was running and suddenly he found himself at the warehouses on the outskirts. Where should he go?

Just as Yugi came around the corner, he saw a flash of white disappear in one of the warehouses. Quickly he ran to the warehouse and, hesitating, he entered. He could feel the presence of the pharaoh again, that meant that his puzzle had to be somewhere near. Feeling uneasy, he stepped into the darkness.

((Yugi!)), the pharaoh yelled all of a sudden, and in the same moment a strong hand covered Yugi's mouth and pulled him roughly backwards. Yugi's eyes widened in shock. He could feel a freezing breath against his neck and shivered.

"Don't be afraid, shorty", a scary voice whispered into his ear. Yugi gasped and bit in the hand that covered his mouth. The figure that hold him pulled the hand back and Yugi could speak.

"Wh-What do you want?", Yugi stuttered frightened.

Then, Yugi was roughly turned around, so that the figure could face him. Yugi looked at the figure that stood in front of him. Somehow it looked like Ryou, but somehow not. The white hair was the same and the pale skin, but the face was different. It wasn't as soft as Ryou's was. And Yugi didn't stare into chocolate brown eyes. No, Yugi stared into crimson eyes. Crimson eyes that looked murderous.

Yami had been right. This was really a demon. A demon that possessed his friend Ryou. A demon that had nearly killed Malik. A demon that wanted to kill him, too, or so Yugi thought.

"Revenge", Bakura said smirking to answer Yugi's question. Yugi's eyes widened even more.

"Re... Revenge?", Yugi asked.

"Yes. And if you want to know why, then ask your dearest pharaoh!", Bakura told him and threw the puzzle to Yugi. As soon as Yugi had touched the puzzle, Yami took over to protect Yugi.

"Why do you want revenge, demon?", the pharaoh asked.

Bakura sneered. "You know that perfectly well", he said. "I want revenge because of everything you did to me! For banning my power into an item, for killing off my family and my village back in Egypt!", he yelled.

"You know that I didn't do anything to your family and village. It was my father", Yami said. "And I banned your power to protect my people from you. And therefor I also sacrificed myself!"

"Aw, aren't we noble?", the demon mocked.

Yami glared at him.

"Now, that you are here, pharaoh", Bakura spat the last word scornful out, "I can say my plan has worked. Little Ryou did a great job in decoying you into a trap."

Yami gave him a dirty look. "Don't involve Ryou in this! You certainly gave him no other choice!"

"It's too late for that. He already got involved", Bakura said.

"Yes, and I'll make you pay for it", the pharaoh told him.

"Oo, I'm really scared!", Bakura laughed.

A short silence followed.

Bakura grinned. "Then, let's play a game. If I win, I'll get my revenge and this puzzle of yours and if you win...", he waited for Yami to say something.

"If I win, I'll send you somewhere, where you can't do mischief", Yami said.

"But...", Bakura smirked, "I make the rules."

Yami wasn't sure if it would be good that the demon made the rules, but what could he do against it? He had to rescue Ryou and to protect Yugi and the Millenium puzzle.

"Alright", Yami answered.

Then, the darkness around them began to change. It was getting darker and darker and everywhere around them was purple fog that shined oddly.

Suddenly, Yugi and Ryou appeared in the darkness, surrounded by some kind of cage. The bars glowed and looked kinda like electric eels. Yugi stood in the cage with wide anxious eyes. Ryou lay unconscious in the cage.

Bakura laughed psychotically. "It was a big mistake to let me make the rules, because I decided that the loser will lose something precious. The loser will lose his host." Yami gasped and looked to Yugi.

"Forever", Bakura added and laughed again. Then, he explained the game. "We'll play a dice game." Two dices for both of them appeared in mid-air. One was black and the other one was white. "Every dice has six sides. The black dice represents the ten-spot, the white dice represents the ones. We'll throw the dices by turns and the person with the lowest number will win the round. After one of us has lost ten times, the game is over. Each time you lose, the bars of the cage your host is in will move together, making the cage smaller and smaller." Then, the demon pointed to the cages. "The bars of these cages are flowed through by high voltage. If one of them", he pointed to Yugi and Ryou, "will touch the bars, the electric shock will kill him. And because the bars will move together by every lost round, one of them will be dead in the end."

Yami stared horrified at the demon.

"But remember...", Bakura said, "I CAN live without my host, because actually I don't need him, but YOU CAN'T!"

Yami didn't know, what to do. He wanted to rescue Yugi AND Ryou, but how? He couldn't let Yugi die, because this would be his death as well. But if he would beat the demon in this game, he would kill Ryou thereby. Ryou, who had suffered most under the demon...

((Yugi, can you hear me?)), Yami asked through the mental link.

//Yes... what's going on? I couldn't understand anything, because of the noise this cage makes...//, Yugi answered.

((Yugi, listen. This cage... the bars are under high voltage. If you touch them, they'll kill you)), Yami warned.

//What?!... So, that's the reason for this strange noise... I thought that it was something like this...//, Yugi said. //But... What is he going to do? And more important, why am I in a cage?//

((Yugi)), Yami answered, ((He wants to play a game and he makes the rules. If I lose the round, the bars of your cage will move together and if I have lost ten times, the cage will be so small so that you'll touch the bars involuntarily...))

//But then I'm going to die!//, Yugi thought.

((I know, and I swear that I'll do everything I can to not lose)), Yami promised.

//But...//, Yugi thought about it, //But pharaoh... if we don't lose, then the demon will lose and Ryou...//

((I know, but what else can I do?)), Yami asked.

//Pharaoh, we can't let Ryou die. You have to do something! Please! Try everything that is in your power//, Yugi said.

((I'll try...)), Yami told him. There must be a way to rescue both boys. And there must be a way to finish off this demon...

Bakura laughed again. "What? Are you desperate?", he asked.

Yami glared at the demon.

The demon smirked. He had brought Yami into a catch-22 situation deliberately. How would the pharaoh decide?

//This is going to be fun//, Bakura thought. "GAME STARTS!", he yelled. "It's your turn, pharaoh."

Yami took the dices that hovered before him and threw them on the ground. The black dice showed '5' and the white one showed '4'.

"Damn", Yami muttered. //Not a good start//, he thought.

"54!", Bakura laughed, "Ha! I'll beat that!"

Then, he threw his dices.

"26!", Bakura exclaimed. "I told you I'd beat that. Now, watch how little Yugi deals with the bars coming closer to him! Hahaha!"

((Yugi! Don't touch the bars!)), Yami told him.

//Yes. I try//, Yugi answered and positioned himself in the middle of the cage. Good thing, that he was so small, because the height of the cage decreased, too, but up to now he didn't have to crouch.

"Now pharaoh, it's your turn again", Bakura said, sneering, "Play up! Except you want to see little Yugi die."

Yami picked up the dices. He had to throw a low number or he would lose again. But if he would win, Ryou would die... What should he do? He had to win. He couldn't let Yugi die in any case. Yugi was top priority.

The pharaoh threw his dices and begged for a low number.

"21!", he said relieved.

"Don't halloo till you're out of the wood!", Bakura told him and threw his own dices. Yami couldn't believe his eyes. 19.

The demon laughed. "I told you, didn't I? And 15 is certainly lower than 21. Poor Yugi... His cage keeps getting smaller. Hahaha!!!"

Yami looked helplessly to his lighter half. He couldn't do anything.

At that time, Ryou became conscious. Carefully he stood up. He was... in a cage and what was that loud noise? He couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't sound good. Ryou looked around. The bars of the cage somehow glowed. Several foot away, he saw Yugi standing in a cage as well, but his one was smaller. What was going on?

Then, he saw the demon standing opposite of... wait? A second Yugi?!

//Then this has to be the pharaoh...//, it dawned to Ryou.

But why was Ryou in a cage? And what were the demon and the pharaoh doing?

He watched them throwing something by turns. He realized that it were dices. So, they were playing a game?

Suddenly, he saw Bakura laughing and the pharaoh looked with a concerned expression on his face to Yugi. Ryou looked to him as well. The bars of Yugi's cage began to move together and the room in the cage got smaller. Yugi crouched on the ground. Obviously, the boy didn't want to touch the bars. But why?

Yami pointed in Ryou's direction and both Yugi and Bakura looked to him. Yugi with a worried look on his face and Bakura smirking.

//What's this all about? What happens if I'll touch the bars?//, Ryou asked mentally and hoped that Bakura would here him.

Bakura laughed and made a gesture with his hand as if he would cut his throat.

Ryou gasped. If he'd touch the bars, it would kill him?!

((Clever boy)), the demon told him, ((The bars are under high voltage...))

The demon and the pharaoh continued their game. And suddenly, the bars of Ryou's cage began to move together. Bakura had lost that round. Ryou crouched on the ground like Yugi to avoid the bars, even if they were still far enough away to not touch them.

After a while, the score was six lost rounds for the pharaoh and two lost rounds for the demon.

Ryou began to understand what was going on. If the pharaoh lost the round, Yugi's cage decreased. If the demon lost the round, Ryou's cage decreased. And if he or Yugi would touch the bars of the cage, they'd die because of a electrical shock, because high voltage flowed through the bars.

But, didn't that mean, that one of them had to die in the end?! If the demon would lose, Ryou would die and if the pharaoh would lose, Yugi would die.

No! He couldn't allow that this would happen! Yugi must not die!

While either his cage or Yugi's cage was getting smaller, Ryou tried to think about an escape. But there was only one way to rescue his friend... Maybe, if he would touch the bars, the game would end. But touching the bars meant that he would die. But perhaps, if he'd die, the demon would disappear and Yugi would be rescued.

By the look of things, the pharaoh lost nearly every round, and the bars came closer to Yugi. Ryou had to do something. And he had to do it quickly or else his friend would die.

But would the demon really disappear if he'd be dead? Ryou didn't know the answer to that question. The only thing he could do, was to try it and hope that he would rescue his friend as a result. Yes, Ryou had made a decision. He would sacrifice himself for his friend. Yugi had always wanted to help him and now Ryou could help him or try it at least. And wasn't it noble to die to rescue your friend? And Ryou would get rid of the demon that had tortured him and had hurt his friend. And maybe, he could also see his mother and sister again...

Suddenly, he took pleasure in the thought of dying, of escaping all his suffering and problems.

Slowly, Ryou stood up, his white hair just inches under the lethal bars of the cage. He reached his hand out and made a step forward.

In this moment, Yami looked to Ryou and his eyes widened.

((Oh no!)), he thought.

//What is it, pharaoh?//, Yugi asked.

((Yugi... Ryou, he... look!))

//But... what is he doing?! He can't touch the bars or else he will die!//, Yugi exclaimed mentally.

((Yugi, I think he wants to sacrifice himself...)), Yami said.

//WHAT?!//

((Try to tell him to stop, aibou!)), Yami told Yugi.

Yugi began to scream Ryou's name.

"RYOU! Stop! Don't do that!", he yelled, but the white-haired boy couldn't hear him.

Bakura noticed, too, what Ryou was about to do, and he only sneered.

((Do what you want to do. Kill yourself. It won't help anyone. And as I don't need you anymore, I don't care about what you do)), the demon thought.

Ryou only smiled. His pale hand was just inches away from the bars. It would took him just another step and everything would be over.

Yugi screamed his mind to heavens, but Ryou couldn't hear him. The noise of the electric current was too loud.

//Pharaoh...//, he thought as he watched his friend.

((There is nothing we can do if Ryou has made his decision...)), Yami muttered.

Ryou took a last deep breath and then his hand touched the bars. In the same moment, the boy was thrown backwards by the electric shock. He hit the floor hard and his body twitched due to the electricity that had gone through it.

Yugi could only helplessly watch his friend laying on the ground and twitching. Tears filled up in the corner of his eyes. No... this had to be a nightmare... It couldn't be real. Ryou couldn't be...

((Yugi...)), Yami said. ((He is dead...))

Yugi broke out in sobbing and crying as Ryou lay unmoving on the ground.

"No! RYOU!!!", Yugi screamed.

**Oh no, Ryou! Why did you do that?! **

**Hmm... so, what do you think? How will the story go on? **

**Wow, this was the longest chapter I've ever made. I've changed it three times and I must not forget to thank my best friend for giving me the idea of what Bakura could do (you know, the idea of the cages and the dice game). Thank you, Mel!  
Hopefully, this chapter didn't confuse you too much.**

**Please don't forget to review!!!!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Ryou cast up his eyes. His vision was blurred. He lay on the ground. The only thing he could see was something white and bright. He had to blink against the brightness. _

_As his vision got clearer he could see that a person bend over him. The brightness strained his eyes and he shut them._

"_Am... Am I dead?", Ryou muttered._

_The person giggled. It was a young girl. "You're neither dead nor alive at the moment."_

_Ryou was slightly confused. "So... it will be decided if I die or not?", he asked._

_The girl giggled again. "You could say that."_

_Ryou had a strange feeling. Somehow, the voice sounded familiar. He opened his eyes, sat up and saw a small girl, not older than six, with big chocolate brown eyes and a bright white mane kneeling next to him. Her skin was pale and somehow she gleamed._

_Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the girl, that smiled at him. _

"_Amane...", he muttered and tears filled up in his eyes, "Amane... Is it really you?"_

_The girl giggled again. "Of course, it's me! What do you think who else looks like me, big brother?"_

_Tears flowed down Ryou's face and he hugged and squeezed his little sister. He sniffed in her hair. It smelled like spring flowers, like it had as she'd been alive. The last time he'd smelled the flowery scent of her hair had been over eight years ago. He'd thought he would smell the scent never again and now... _

_As he relieved her from his embrace, Amane took Ryou's hand and gestured him to stand up. Only now he saw the surrounding. It looked like a big parc with trees and a lake. They were the only people here. _

_Ryou and Amane walked around._

"_You've grown, Ry", Amane said smiling. The top of her head reached only up to Ryou's chest._

"_Yeah, I think so", Ryou said and laughed. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other."_

_Amane smiled and stroke Ryou's arm. "You might have not seen me, but I've seen you all the time..."_

_Ryou looked at his sister's face that now wore a sad smile. _

"_I've seen how lone and sad you were, Ry. I've seen everything", she told him. _

"_Oh...", Ryou mumbled. _

"_Yes, brother. But in truth, you weren't alone. I were with you. I protected you as well as I could, but I'm afraid that it often was not enough", Amane said, sorrowful, and lifted Ryou's shirt so that his back was revealed. "I'm awfully sorry", she whispered._

"_No, no. It's not your fault, Amane! It's not your job to protect me! I should have looked out for myself...", Ryou told her. Amane shook her head. _

"_No, Ry! It IS my job to protect you, just like it is mom's to protect dad", she explained._

"_So... you mean, you're something like an... angel? Like a guardian angel?", Ryou asked._

_Amane shook her head, smiling. "I'm not LIKE a guardian angel, I AM a guardian angel. Your guardian angel", she explained._

_Ryou's eyes widened. His sister, his little sister... an angel? HIS angel? _

"_You.. You said mom, she... she protects dad", Ryou said and Amane nodded. _

"_Yes, mom is dad's guardian angel", Amane told him._

"_Can I meet mom?", Ryou asked excited. Amane took his hands and saw him in his eyes. _

"_Ryou", she said, "You're neither dead nor alive at the moment. You are between two worlds. Between the spirit world and the world of the living. The only one that can speak with you at the moment is me, because I am your guardian angel."_

_Ryou beamed. "Then when I'm finally dead, I can see mom?!"_

_Amane looked appalled at her brother. "Ryou! You must not be happy about it! It's not decided yet that you will be dead! And I don't want you to be dead! You have to live!", she cried. "For me! For mom! And especially for dad! You are the only one left for him! You have to live, Ry! I've watched the past years over you, so that you didn't die, and now you wanna be dead?!"_

_Ryou looked ashamed to his shoes. "I just...", he muttered._

"_Ry, big brother", Amane said softly, "Please, you must want to live, that's the only chance that you could possibly go back."_

_Ryou sighed and hold Amane tight as tears flew down her beautiful face. He wiped away her tears. "I try it. I promise", he said and Amane smiled again._

.....................

//He can't be dead...//, Yugi thought. He couldn't believe what had happened. Ryou had sacrificed himself to rescue them, but, sad to say, this hadn't helped anyone. The demon could exist without Ryou. The game went on.

"How sad. Seems like little Ryou has sacrificed himself. Needless. This game continues", the demon announced.

The pharaoh clenched his fists. He was about to lose. And if he would lose, than Yugi would die as well as he himself, as he couldn't exist without his other half.

But now that he had not to worry about killing Ryou by winning anymore, Yami could exert himself to win this game. He had to win or everything would've been for nothing. Ryou'd sacrificed himself in the hope to kill the demon thereby, but it hadn't worked, but he had helped Yami nevertheless. Now that he didn't have to worry anymore, he could concentrate on the game. On the dices.

"Now, pharaoh, it's your turn", the demon said.

"I know that!", Yami snapped and took his dices. //I have to win this game. Ryou should not had to die for nothing//, he thought.

The dices rolled.

"26!", Yami exclaimed. Hopefully, the demon would dice a higher number.

Bakura threw his dices. 35.

"Shit!", he said. //I have to win! Not, because I cared about Ryou, no, he is already dead and I never cared about him... I have to win, because I must kill the pharaoh and his host! I must get my revenge!//, Bakura thought.

The bars at Ryou's cage moved closer together, making the room in the cage smaller. Ryou just lay there on the ground, still.

The next round began. Yugi cowered crying in his cage, watched them throwing the dices and hoped that his cage wouldn't get smaller. He couldn't hear what the pharaoh and the demon were saying, therefor the pharaoh told him mentally what was going on.

((My number is 13)), Yami told him. ((... his one is 44. We won that round, aibou.)) Yugi was relieved, because the bars of his cage were already really close to him.

Yugi looked to Ryou as the bars of the cage where the white-haired boy lay in moved closer together. Yugi couldn't believe that Ryou had done that. Tears kept flowing down Yugi's face while he thought about his friend. He thought about how much fun they all had together, and he thought about how the others would react if they'd know about what had happened.

Meanwhile, the game continued. Yugi didn't pay much attention to it, he just watched his friend lay on the ground. It was just so unfair!

At first, a sadistic demon possessed Ryou. Ryou, who had never done anything evil. Ryou, who had been polite and calm and nice and happy all the time. Ryou...

And then, Ryou sacrificed himself to protect his friend...

The game went on. By now, the score was eight lost rounds for Bakura and nine lost rounds for Yami. Meanwhile, Yugi's cage was really small. The length and width of the cage was still big enough for him, but the height... He had to lay down flat on the ground to not touch the bars. If the pharaoh would lose this round, Yugi's life would come to an end. He could already feel the electricity...

//Pharaoh...//, Yugi thought, //Please...//

((Yugi, I'll do what I can. I will win this game and get you out of this cage)), Yami answered.

"Come on, pharaoh. Afraid?", the demon asked mockingly.

"Never!", Yami answered.

"Well, you should be. The life of your host and yourself lies in your hands", Bakura smirked.

Yami closed his eyes. He had to win. For Yugi. For Ryou. For everyone.

He threw the dices.

//Come on, a low number please//, Yami thought.

The dices rolled... and then, they stopped. A moment of silence followed. Then, Bakura laughed.

"Hahaha! Looks like your luck ran out, huh? 41 isn't a low number. You've practically lost. And not only this game. You've also lost the life of your host and your own life", he said.

"We're not done yet! Get on with it! It's your turn!", the pharaoh told him.

"Yeah, yeah", the demon answered and threw his dices. As they stopped, his eyes widened. "Oh no! Impossible!", he said.

"Yes, it is possible!", the pharaoh told him. "65! Your number is definitely higher than mine!"

The bars of Ryou's cage were now just one inch away from his unmoving body.

Both the demon and the pharaoh had lost nine times now. Now, it was heck or nothing!

The pharaoh closed his eyes again before he threw the dices. He begged for a low number. The dices rolled and rolled. And then, they stopped.

Yugi closed his eyes. If the pharaoh would lose and the bars would come so close that he would touch them, he'd be dead and the pharaoh as well and Ryou would have died for nothing.

"16", Yami said. "Throw a lower number and you've won."

Bakura smirked, but actually he was very nervous. //Fuck!//, he thought. //This wasn't going on as how I planned it would go... I must not lose! I have to get my revenge!//

"Come on, demon", Yami urged, seeing that the demon was quite nervous. "If you wanna win this game, you have to throw a lower number."

"I know that myself!", Bakura snapped and threw the dices. They rolled and stopped.

Yugi's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He was frightened. Frightened about that everything could be over in just a second.

"NO!!!", Bakura screamed all of a sudden. "32?!"

"You have lost", Yami told him. ((Yugi, don't be afraid anymore! We've won!)), the pharaoh told his other half.

Yugi sighed in relief. He looked sidewards to Ryou's cage. The bars moved together and touched Ryou's body, sending electricity through it. Again. The body twitched and Yugi had to look away. He just couldn't watch the body of his dead friend twitching. Again, tears flowed down his face.

...............

_Ryou and Amane sat in the grass. _

"_Amane... when do I know if I'm dead or not?", Ryou asked his little sister. _

"_You'll just know... It's an undescribable feeling. It is neither a good feeling nor a bad one. It is a feeling and at the same time it isn't one. It's rather confusing", Amane explained._

"_Yeah", Ryou agreed. _

_Suddenly, he had a strange feeling. His head began to hurt and he felt dizzy. He hold fast onto Amane's arm and gave her a questioning look. _

"_Amane...", he whispered and looked into the eyes of his sister. Her eyes widened and then, she smiled._

"_Ry...", she said and took his hand. "Everything's gonna be okay. Your time hasn't come yet. They send you back. Please", she said and hugged him. "Please promise that we won't meet again soon. I want you to live and to be happy. Don't worry about me or mom. We're fine. And now, return to your world. I'll keep an eye on you, brother", she whispered into his ear. _

_Ryou's vision blurred. He saw the face of his sister growing hazy and slowly, everything faded._

"_Amane...", he whispered._

_And then, he felt like falling into a deep black hole, but at the same time he felt like breaking the water surface from underwater and getting back to the air._

.......................

"Now that you've lost, demon", Yami said, "it is time that I do what I said before the game started. I said, if I'd win, I'd send you somewhere where you can't do mischief."

The demon glared at him. There was only one place which he could mean...

"And now, I'm going to do what I've said! I'll send you to the shadow realm!", Yami announced. His Millenium puzzle started to glow and stream of light came out of it. The stream of light came upon the demon's chest. Slowly, the demon vanished more and more in the darkness.

"But remember...", Bakura said before he was completely vanished, "The darkness never dies. The darkness always finds a way back. And I AM the darkness..." He laughed a psychotically laugher and then, he was gone. The darkness vanished as well.

The pharaoh fell on his knees, exhausted.

The cage around Yugi vanished, the one around Ryou, too. Yugi stood up and ran to Ryou immediately. He felt his pulse.

"Pharaoh!", Yugi yelled. "Pharaoh! Ryou... He has a pulse! He's alive! He's not dead!"

Yami stood up and went to Ryou as well. He checked his pulse to see if Yugi was right. And indeed, he could felt Ryou's pulse. He was alive!

"The second electric shock must have reanimated him", Yami explained and Yugi nodded.

"We should bring him to the hospital. I think that would be best for him now", Yugi suggested.

Yami agreed and with a glow of the Millenium puzzle, Yami disappeared in Yugi and gave the boy the control over his body back.

Just as Yugi wanted to pull Ryou up to carry him to the hospital, the white-haired boy coughed and his eyes fluttered up.

Slightly confused, Ryou looked around. Where was he? Hadn't he just been with his sister? And now he was... back?

"Ryou! I'm so glad you're alive!", Yugi said and embraced his friend. "Are you okay?", he asked.

Ryou looked at him for a moment. "I think so", he answered. His head ached just a bit and he had a prickling in his whole body, but other than that, he was okay. He stood up and staggered a bit.

"C-Can you walk?", Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yugi...", he began.

"What is it?", the tri-color haired boy asked.

"I... I'm sorry. For everything...", Ryou said.

"Ryou, it is not your fault. It was the demon", Yugi told him.

"But he nearly killed you! Everything is my fault...", Ryou said.

"No, Ryou, it's not your fault", Yugi said.

Ryou looked at his shoes. "So... is he... gone?", he then asked.

"Yes, he is. The pharaoh sent him to the shadow realm", Yugi explained.

Ryou sighed in relief. Finally, his body was his own again. The demon was away. Forever. Ryou wouldn't have to suffer anymore. This nightmare was finally over!

But there was still one thing he had to do...

Yugi and Ryou went out of the warehouse. Outside, it was already morning. They'd spent the entire night with the dice game.

"Yugi, do you think the hospital has opened yet?", Ryou asked.

"If you are hurt you can go there all the time", Yugi answered.

"No, I mean do you think that visitors are already allowed to visit people?"

"Ah, I see. You wanna see Malik, right? Hmm...", Yugi looked at his wristwatch. It was seven am. Until they'd get to the hospital it would be half past seven. By then, the hospital certainly would have opened for visitors. "Yeah, I think visitors are allowed at this time."

Ryou nodded and they headed for the hospital.

As they arrived there, Yugi led Ryou to Malik's room on the ICU. They looked through the window. Ishizu and Odion sat already in there.

Yugi knocked at the door and as somebody said "Come in", he opened the door and he and Ryou stepped in.

Ryou had a bad feeling. He wondered if Ishizu and Odion were mad at him or if they would inform against him. Eventually nobody knew about the demon and it looked like he had done whatever the demon had done.

As Odion saw Ryou enter the room he stood up and positioned himself protectively in front of Malik's bed and Ishizu.

"What do you want? Why are you here?", Odion snapped at him.

Ryou flinched and looked help-seeking to Yugi.

Then, Yugi started to explain everything. When he had finished, Ryou apologized.

"I'm awfully sorry for everything that had happened. I didn't want that to happen and I tried to protect everyone from myself and the demon, but I failed..."

"Ryou...", Ishizu began, "Why hadn't you told anyone? We would have understood."

Ryou shrugged. He then went closer to Malik's bed, where the young Egyptian lay. Ryou reached into the trench coat he wore and pulled out something golden.

"The Millenium rod!", Yugi, Ishizu and Odion exclaimed at the same time. Ryou nodded.

"Yes. I want to give it back to its owner", he said and put the rod next to Malik on his bed.

Suddenly, the eyelids of the Egyptian fluttered. Everyone looked at him. Then, he opened his eyes and blinked. Ishizu began to sob with joy.

Malik looked at them one by one. He had a smile on his lips. But as he caught sight of Ryou, his smile faded, his eyes narrowed and he shivered. But then, as he realized that it was really Ryou, his smile came back.

"It's really you, Ryou...", Malik said. Ryou nodded. "What happened to the demon?", Malik asked.

"The pharaoh sent him to the shadow realm, so that he can't do mischief any longer", Yugi explained.

Ishizu fell around Malik's neck. "Oh, Malik! I was so concerned!", she said and tears flowed down her face.

"Oh, sister...", Malik muttered. Silence followed.

Eventually, Ryou broke the silence. "Malik, I... I'm so-"

"Stop, Ryou! I don't wanna hear that! It wasn't your fault. It was the demon, not you that attacked me, okay?", Malik interrupted.

"But-", Ryou began again, but Malik interrupted him again.

"Please, Ryou. Don't apologize...", he said.

Ryou nodded.

"Oh, by the way", Malik said, "You look awful. You should go home and sleep a while unless you wanna look like a zombie", he grinned.

Ryou smiled at him. He was glad that Malik was doing well. He would be out of the hospital soon.

Ryou had to admit that he really was very tired, so he took Malik's advice and went home to sleep awhile.

At home, he took off the trench coat and slipped into his pyjama. In doing so, he noticed that the Millenium ring dangled around his neck. He stroke over the golden surface.

The ring didn't remind him of the demon, that had tortured him, no, it reminded him of his sister, his guardian angel, who had owned this all those years ago.

With the ring around his neck and his sister in his thoughts, Ryou fell asleep...

**The end**

**So, this was the last chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. I'm sad that it's over...**

**Now, how was the story as a whole? Maybe I'll make a sequel... who knows?**

**Please review!!! I would be really happy if more people would review (Thanks to all those who did that already). Write, what you liked best of the story and what you didn't like. I'll be really grateful if you'd tell me. : )**

**So, don't forget to review!!!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


End file.
